What Could Have Been
by Creatigen1730Gravity
Summary: Chris Sanders original script come to life, mixed with the movie itself. With a few series characters and my idea thrown in. Movie scene suggestions until final chapter. Rated k just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Meega Nala Kweesta! -or- The Great Escape_

The two-dimensional castle for Disney appears in parts, similar to the opening of Stitch Has A Glitch. A blinking green dot moves above the castle in an arch from right to left before disappearing, leaving behind the arch line. A green light shines over the logo and sends it into the air like it's being abducted. The black screen turns red to reveal a curtain. From the left side, a raven-haired Hawaiian girl steps out wearing a hula outfit. From the right, a blue kawala-like creature rolls out and stands by her to show himself wearing the same clothes. Both of their entrances earned an applause from the crowd, excluding the villains.

The middle of the curtain parts for a second as a slightly taller, brunette-haired girl steps out wearing a black suit and tie with black sunglasses on. She takes off her glasses and shows off a pair of hazel eyes. She puts the glasses in her pocket and clears her throat. Many experiments, Hawaiians, villains from the franchise sit down and stop talking to each other. The instruments' players stop tuning to wait for their Que. The smaller girl and the blue animal walk over to stand next to the girl in the suit, each on one side of her.

"Lilo," she gestured to the smaller girl, "and Stitch."

As she snaps her fingers, the music began playing "Love You Always". The two identified characters began acting out whatever the girl spoke about, but only when there ques were spoken.

"There once was a lonely girl who wanted a friend," she stood stationary while Lilo made the hula gestures. "She wished on what she believed was a star and was later acquainted with what she believed was a dog."

Stitch began to move with Lilo but the girl never once moved from her spot. She stood like a soldier with her arms behind her back, which contradicted the almost joking manner of the two dancers.

"The dog was actually an alien," she continued the story. "Made by a mad scientist to cause mass destruction. The galaxy sent troops after the alien-dog but he managed to fight them off without anyone figuring it out, except for the girl. With Lilo's help, Stitch found not only more to himself than chaos...he also found a home. This is the story you're all probably used to right?"

In the crowds there are simultaneous nods of agreement, villains even chime in on the unanimous thought. The musicians also nod, remembering the initial mess personally. The girl smiled to herself at the responses the question had.

"This is that same story you all know and love," she smirks. "Except with a few added bonuses and twists you probably never knew about. So without further ado, I present to you what could have happened if a few changes were made to what you all remember."

Lilo, Stitch and the unnamed girl exit the stage as the curtain opens. The screen behind it fills with life as an alien message is decoded to say "PLANET TURO" in English. Inside a large building, a meeting of the Galactic Federation was taking place. A hovering plate flies up to the desk of a group of highly ranked officials, referred to throughout the galaxy as the Grand Council. On the side of the judge-like alien council stood a shark-like bailiff. He was the commanding officer of the large fleet that caught these criminals, however missing the others involved.

"Case number sixty-five," the leader's voice echoed. "Read the charges, Captain Gantu."

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba -lead scientist of Galaxy Defense Industries- and Experiment number 626," Captain Gantu read. "Dr. Jookiba is charged with Illegal Genetic Experimentation. Along with creating the most dangerous creature in the universe, he and 626 are charged with over twelve thousand counts of hooliganism and attempting to enslave entire planets."

"How do you plead?" the Grand Councilwomen raised an eyebrow at the scientist in question.

"Not guilty," Jumba defended himself weakly. "I am being shocked to think that federation is thinking I am to be committing experimentation. That would be irresponsible and completely unethical."

"We believe you actually created something," the Grand Councilwomen told him.

"Created something?" Jumba faked a surprised expression. "My experiments are only theoretical...completely within legal boundaries. I would never..._ever_..."

Before Jumba could finish, a blue creature in a containment pod was hoisted in front of him on a hover pad of it's own. The blue kawala-like creature stood there to make Jumba's argument irrelevant by the proof.

"...make more than one," Jumba finished his sentence with the evidence in front of him.

Jumba began explaining and bragging all about the creature in the pod, experiment 626. 626 stood and looked at Jumba at first before jumping at the council. The pod kept him form causing harm, adding to his danger level by shouts of "monstrosity" from various aliens -mostly from Captain Gantu. Seeing as 626 couldn't break free, he began moving about the pod. 626 scaled the smooth wall of the pod and smiled rather cheekily at the aliens in the room. 626 climbed down and licked the glass, soon wiping his head on the slobber.

"Go ahead, 626," the Grand Councilwomen caught his attention. "Give us a sign that you understand. Show us that there is something inside you that is good."

"Ahem," 626 cleared his throat as he stood. "Meega nala kweesta!"

Outraged gasps were given throughout the room. A robot-like Grand Council member clutched their heart before barfing oil and bolts of the edge of the council table. 626 laughed at the small panic he caused. In the eyes of the Grand Councilwomen, this act of naughtiness proved that 626 was not a true civilized being like the populace of the room -while also proving Captain Gantu's case. For the good of the universe, they had to get rid of him. She voiced her opinion to the room as she made her final judgement on the case.

"Place that idiot scientist under arrest," the Grand Councilwomen narrowed her eyes at Jumba.

"I believe the term you are to be looking for is evil genius!" Jumba screamed with a smile.

Jumba laughed as he was pulled down, beforehand winking to 626. While they lead Jumba to his cell inside the planet's underground jail, Jumba dropped an ovular, silver device. The device rolls along the floor, stopping at Jumba's cell. As Jumba was pushed inside and the dinosaur-like guards left him, he pressed a button on his lab coat. The device doesn't move so Jumba continued. Pressing the third button from the top, the device split into four other copies. The five devices float to the ceiling, blinking as they form a square with a center dot.

Miles away in space, flashes of red were seen on the monitor of the SBS. Aboard the Small Blue Spacecraft were four members. Each one nodding to each other as the signal was given for phase two to begin. You see, Jumba and 626 weren't acting alone in their many acts of mischief. With them, they had three experiments and their gang's sixth member. Two of the experiments were his predecessors, while the third was 626's direct descendant through Jumba. Now only Jumba and 626 knew this truth however, leaving the rest in the dark about the creations' creator.

"Le je impordement," experiment 624 got off the copilot seat. "Isa ramid to baaheth jihadi."

"We know," 621 said in a Russian accent. "Time to save your boojiboo."

"Khalifaud isa naga meega bojiboo," 624 insisted. "Hakkiah isa toobaga."

627 laughed on his side of the ship while they argued. 627's sense of humor was a bit stale if you would ask...anyone. It was his only weakness, knocking him out and leaving him powerless to do anything else. 627 getting knocked out was not part of the plan. In the pilot seat was a squid-headed alien named Ramthar. He knew the plan well and didn't want any mistakes from them. A large part of the plan rested with them getting 626, anything to mess it up at the moment would be a cause for failure. Ramthar didn't take to failure, neglagence or treachory.

"621, 624!" Ramthar yelled at them. "Stop setting off 627's fail-safe! Remember, get in, grab 626, destroy Captain Gantu's power-grid and get out so we can get Jumba."

"We smish," 624 told him as the experiments got to the smaller break-away battle cruisers. "Ika patooka."

"I'm not stupid!" Ramthar called as they shut the doors to the cruisers. "Break-away cruisers disengage in two...one...your off."

The three out of four experiment sized battle cruisers broke from the SBS and set a course for Captain Gantu's ship. They engaged hyper-drive and only broke out of it when they were close enough to go undetected. Many spaceships were around Gantu's ship, none as big but the numbers alone could make up three-fourths. The experiment cruisers stealthily hooked themselves to the undercarriage of the ship, putting on their spacesuits and climbing in through the ventilation. 621 and 624 were doing this at least, 627 took the garbage chute as his entrance.

621 and 624 crawled through the vents to the location of 626, all the while 627 was creating chaos by fighting armed forces. 621 was more of the toolbox of the group, having everything they need at a moments notice. His only limit was how many gadgets and weapons Jumba creates for him. One particular gadget was helping this duo find 626, a tracking device that locked on to 626's spacesuit. So far phase two was working without a hitch, Ramthar standing by for his Que to enter.

626 learned that every move he made got a response from the ship's prison blasters. They were programmed to lock onto 626's DNA, making escape for him near impossible. Unfortunately for the warden in the room, it didn't matter what or _who_ the DNA was on. 626 spat at the guard and the security system fired at him. He ducked out of the way leaving the large blasters to fire at the door. 626 saw his chance and broke out of his confines, using them for a shield. 626 ran out the door while getting blasted, coming face to face with the dinosaur-like guards.

The vent opened behind them causing 626 to stand upright and grin at them. The guards were confused, he looked unnervingly confident for someone who was a split second decision away from being shot. 626 pointed behind them and the two guards turned to see two experiments. The first was a pink experiment with two snake-like antenna. She was standing next to a green experiment with a Mohawk, two bug-like antenna and three back spines handling two blasters in his subset of arms.

"Batookah," 624 waved at the guards. "Ikata, Hakkiah."

"With pleasure," 621 fired at the guards.

The guards were too slow to react and ended up getting blasted into the containment room. More guards came out from the hallways so 626 threw his makeshift shields at them to buy the experiments time to leave. Some guards jumped over and cornered them away from the escape vent. 624 stepped up in front of the experiments, a sign that 621 should cover his ears. The guards didn't let down their stances, but they were curious where this was going. 624 cleared her throat and looked at the guards.

"Acoota chi-meeto igatta no mootah," she sang to them, "nagga to nala itume tidooka."

The purple-suited female experiment stepped back as her trick was beginning to take affect. 627 brought in a group of guards that were chasing him. The red experiment in the dark green spacesuit joined the other experiments as they watched the newly turned evil guards attack the new group. 627 was almost laughed unconscious if 621 hadn't used his grappling hook to get them to the top vent. 624 used her antenna to rip open a vent to escape through. She climbed in with 626 following. A guard attempted to shoot at them but they already escaped.

"Security to Bridge," the guard used a circular space-phone to alert the pilots. "They're in the ventilation system."

The experiments crawled through the ducts of the ship, 627 destroying wires and fuse boxes on their way to the power source. 621 lead the way over the bridge of the ship, causing them to pass the three pilots overhead. Captain Gantu took out his blaster and shot at them but missed his three shots. Reaching the power-grid, the experiments pulled all the wires from a giant blue ball of contained electricity. They successfully unplugged everything causing the ship to malfunction and shut down.

"Eegalagoo," 624's eyes widened. "Ziz-ziz butifa."

"Emba-chua," 626 agreed. "Oketaka, ah-chooga moopa!"

"BY to T," 621 called through his communicator. "Move in for attack."

"Roger that," Ramthar responded.

The experiments got in their battle cruisers with the exception of 626. With his cruiser still on the SBS, he made his way to a red police cruiser that stood out among the others. He laughed to himself as he hot-wired the vehicle. The guards were making there way to the cruisers to defend the ship. The pilot of the police cruiser 626 was inside was the team's commander. He hopped inside the red cruiser only to be immediately pushed onto the floor. Sitting up in a confused state, he and his team looked up to see 626 hover in front of them.

"Mockeecha," 626 laughed as he flew out of the large ship.

Joining 621, 624, 627 and Ramthar in the air, the five of them caused damage to the other police cruisers. 626 lead the gang in ruthless attack strategies, leaving the police cruisers to evade multiple near misses. The commander of the police cruisers ordered an attack wherever a possible chance came. Each police cruiser firing at the high-jacked cruiser and the battle cruisers it lead. One police cruiser managed a direct hit on 626's new weapon system. His ship sparked and remained altogether fine, except his navigation systems were offline.

"Choota!" 626 cursed under his breath.

At the moment it looked like he was going back to jail. A flash of red distracted his shudder at the thought of prison and an idea popped into his head. 626 smiled as he broke the glass in front of him. He turned a knob to the right and pulled out. The computer called warnings to remind 626 of the failed navigation system, but the reminders fell on deaf eyes. 626's main concern of the moment was getting out of the battle, limbs intact and free as a bird. He pushed the knob back into place, engaging the hyper-drive function.

As the red police cruiser fled the scene faster than light, 626's team was mortified. Their leader had abandoned them in a desperate gamble for his own life. The experiment's battle cruisers attached to the SBS and they flew out of the fight in their own hyper-drive. Their location was Planet Turo, just because 626 had fled they had to make up the rest of the plan. In outrage, 621 rigged the wires to attempt to contact their "fearless leader". Finally, a faint signal was shared between the two ships.

"626?!" Ramthar yelled into the com. "What is the meaning of your failure?!"

"Soka meega shirq," 626 replied halfheartedly. "Meega taaksi ziz-ziz."

"How's your energy supply," 621 questioned.

"Allanet," 626 read the monitors in front of him. "Talenet. Zitnet? Naga butifa. Meega ikata jaalba. Meega...aka-choota...jalipaa...japdelua."

With that, the connection cut out. 621 tried to get the feed back but they were moving to far away. Ramthar got them out of hyper-drive and landed the ship on a deserted asteroid. 627 and 624 were confused why they weren't moving. Since 627 was only gonna laugh or speak without anyone understanding, 624 took it upon herself to ask them why they were taking an unscheduled break. 621 was still working on the communication while Ramthar was checking their systems.

"Gaba we aggaba?" 624 asked them.

"We're trying to get our leader," Ramthar turned around to face them. "621, where is he?"

"Still in hyperspace," 621 tapped a location pad. "Same as last time you asked. Though, I think I can track him. How much power do we have?"

"Enough to get 626 and still make it to the nearest cap off," Ramthar answered in a deadpanned voice. "But not enough for hyperspace."

"And Jumba," 621 had to question it.

Ramthar shook his head, he wasn't the most sensitive member. He did have a point in this matter. It was a decision between their leader and the head technician and it made more sense to go after 626. With Jumba, they wouldn't have enough power to fight of -and if they did they wouldn't have enough power to leave Turo. So with 621 as their guide, the SBS flew in the direction the signal came from. 627 caught sight of something in the window and alerted the rest of his team.

"Gaba isa Kavi?" 624 asked him like he was a dog.

"Evil," 627 pointed out the window.

Ramthar, 621 and 624 stared wide eyed as a red spaceship flown by Jumba flew by the asteroid. Ramthar powers the ship and they follow close behind Jumba. 621 tried to connect the communication for Jumba's new ship, but it was moving to fast for him to work with. The SBS couldn't keep up to the ship as it entered hyper-drive. They flipped around in space until 624 climbed along the walls, strapped herself into the pilot seat -something Ramthar forgot to do- and turned them uptight again. Ramthar, 621 and 627 stood upright dizzily.

"I think we found Jumba," Ramthar earned a nod from the experiments.

**A/N: Thursdays will be update days, I'm just posting it now because I missed my chance yesterday. My older sister showed me the original pitch and deleted scenes from the movie one day. So I though to mix it into the movie and even add a few of my thoughts into that. So to be clear...**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the Lilo & Stitch movie, Chris Sanders owns Ramthar and his original pitch, and so far I own the improvised dialog of this story and the direction this story is going for Ramthar, 621, 624 and 627.**

**Next Time: The name of the game changes with 626's team and creator. Meanwhile, Lilo and Nani meet a social worker.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Freedom for Capture -or- Bubbles of a Cobra_

KAUAI, HAWAII

Today she was late. Lilo normally was late for many things, but never hula class. Lilo had few things to worry about -she was six after all- so hula was her number one pastime. She had come a good way since she started, back then she couldn't remember important gestures like Hawaii, Pele, volcanoes, lava and mass destruction. Questions like those would usually earn her odd glances from the other students, more particularly Mertle Edmonds. Lilo didn't let it stop her before, so why should this time be any different.

Lilo joined after there teacher Moses was out of sight, moving with the students and professionals like grass in the wind. Gestures, spins, each move in tune with the music. Lilo could do no wrong, except for the puddles that her clothes dripped onto the floor. No one but the drummers seemed to notice the water as the dancers swayed around the stage. Moses took notice of how late Lilo was, but didn't call for them to stop when she joined in. Seeing as she'd memorized the dance, it would be a waist of time.

"He inoa no kilani kalakaua kulele," the students recited until they all -excluding Lilo- fell.

A brunette drummer sitting next to the other ones fought to hold in a laugh. She was smaller then they were but taller than Moses' students. Moses called for them to stop as they stood up. Things were going so well.

"Lilo?" he sighed. "Why are you all wet?"

"It's sandwich day," Lilo explained to him. "Every Thursday I take Pudge the fish a peanut butter sandwich."

"That's nice of you," the drummer told her.

"And today we were out of peanut butter," Lilo continued. "So I asked my sister what to give him and she said a tuna sandwich. I can't give Pudge _tuna_!" She gestured for Moses to come closer. "Do you know what tuna is," she whispered like it was a big secret.

"Fish?" Moses answered.

"It's _fish_!" Lilo erupted. "If I gave Pudge tuna, I'd be an abomination! I'm late because I had to go to the store because all we have is stinking tuna!"

"Why is this so important?" Moses tried to calm her down.

"You're not gonna believe this," the drummer girl said more to herself.

"Pudge controls the weather," Lilo said casually.

"Told ya so," the drummer earned an odd glace from the other adults in the room.

One negative comment from Mertle sent Lilo into anger. Pouncing on her like dog, Mertle only panicked while Lilo did her worst. Moses did his best to separate Lilo from Mertle, but Lilo held on with a strength no one really knew she had. The drummer had to assist him in taking Lilo off as she wouldn't let go. She put Lilo down and she relaxed a little. Mertle and the other girls were all in a panic over the sudden attack, which brought Lilo some satisfaction. Moses didn't share the enthusiasm.

"Maybe we should call your sister," Moses surprised Lilo with an almost-threat.

"No!" Lilo's eyes widened. "I just wanna dance. I practiced."

"She didn't do bad at dancing," the drummer told him. "She just needs to get dried up."

"Alright," Moses caved. "But only after she dries."

"Ooh," Mertle winced, "she bit me."

Collective 'ewws' were gathered from her friends. The rest of the class was less peppy after Moses made the call to Lilo's older sister Nani. Anyone could tell that Lilo brought in most of the spirit every time she walked in the doors. The thought of what Nani might say when she talked to her did a great deal to bring Lilo down, a thing that seemed almost impossible for other people to do. So when everyone left for the day, Lilo was one of the last ones out. A figurative cloud following her that made Moses sad when he saw her.

"Your sister said to wait for her here," he said to her. "We'll try again on Sunday."

The drummer girl was the last one out. She locked the doors and saw Lilo walk over to the other girls. She pulled out a green plush toy that made the other girls huddle and cling to their dolls. Lilo talked but the girls got away from her as fast as they could, leaving Lilo alone. The drummer girl frowned when she saw Lilo toss her toy to the ground. She ran over to the toy and picked it up. Lilo stood there unsure of what to do, being taught not to talk to strangers. This girl had been nice to her though, which made her question whether that rule should be broken then.

"You dropped something," she gave Lilo her toy back.

"Mahalo," Lilo hugged it tight.

"What's her name," she asked.

"This is Scrump," Lilo explained what she explained to the girls. "I made her, but her head is too big. So I pretend a bug laid eggs in her brain."

"That's...creative," she shook at the gross thought. "Don't worry, Lilo. Things won't be so lonely soon. Shaka."

"Alright," Lilo started to walk away but stopped. "Hey, how did you know..."

Lilo turned around to see no one in sight, which was weird even by her standards. Lilo hugged Scrump on her way back home. She walked the long path, waving slightly to the people she passed. She had nothing but her military duffel bag, Scrump and her usual red dress with white palm tree flowers. Making her way in the house, Lilo was exhausted. The good the came out of the day was that Pudge got his PB&J and she got to land a few punches and a bite mark on Mertle. The rest left her so drained, she turned on Heartbreak Hotel and laid on the floor.

SPACE -SBS-

The remaining crew of the SBS were following 626's signal. Ramthar was grumbling about regulations and protocol under his breath while he flew the ship. 624 rolled her eyes and mocked him while she followed the tracking device's map. 621 was getting more frustrated by the second while he worked on their communication system. 627 just snored loudly in his bunk, adding to more of the anger at his constant noise. They were so inwardly focused, it took 627 to remind them that there was a message on their monitor.

"Butifa pujara, Kavi," 624 patted him on his head.

621 stopped working so that they could all see the message on the window screen of the SBS. Seeing a large room they were confused, because they only knew few large rooms that were actually allies of theirs. What surprised them more was when the Grand Councilwomen walked in front of the screen. The prerecorded message she sent gave them some time to come to terms with the fact that the Grand Councilwomen wanted to speak to them, further how she even got a hold of the SBS. They received many calls from enemies, but never from the Grand Council.

"I'm sure it comes to no surprise to you that 626 has escaped," the Grand Councilwomen spoke. "You are his allies in crime, which is why _you _must now bring him back."

"She naga asking us to ikata Khalifaud," 624 shook her head unsure of the Councilwoman. "Isa she?"

"And to reward you," the Grand Councilwomen continued, "we are willing to trade your freedom for his capture."

"Meega naga believe her," 624 told them. "She naga know where Khalifaud isa."

"We believe 626 is going to land on a planet called Ee-arth," the Grand Councilwomen undermined 624's argument. "He's heading towards an island called -how do you pronounce this?- How-ie? I want 626 _alive_, and be warned Dr. Jookiba has already accepted the offer. Whatever you decide, Councilwomen out."

The transmission cut out and left the four to think it over. Ramthar and 621 already knew the immediate best option, and on Earth they'd be able to respond back to the Council with their answer. 627 was on board with them, evil like this was especially welcome. 624 didn't know exactly what the boys were thinking, but the look on their faces told her enough to know that she wasn't going to like the outcome. Usually she wouldn't bat an eye at the thought of trading in 626, but he _was_ their leader and she knew something bad was going to happen.

"Crabba snabba," 624 thought. "Khalifaud-Huznet-Khalifaud, phaa thoy gho. Meega help yuuga baaheth jihadi ika patooka and toobaga, somehow."

KAUAI, HAWAII

Nani and the social worker walked into the kitchen so Nani could get him some lemonade. Why was there a social worker there to see them? Nani was Lilo's older sister, the social worker was there to make sure Lilo could stay with her only family left -apart from their Uncle Joe. There had been others, many of them leaving after enough time to drive them to near insanity. Lilo was the accidental cause of so many visits, had they gotten good with the first Mr. Bubbles wouldn't be there now. He was specially requested for this family for reasons he was unsure of himself.

"Do you often leave your sister home alone?" Mr. Bubbles asked Nani while he looked at everything in the house.

"No!" Nani denied a little to quick. "Well, except for just now. Uh, I had to run to the store to get some..."

On the oven there was a large pot of...something. In truth, Nani herself forgot what she was supposed to be making. She started before she realized it was time to pick up Lilo. She left the house and ran all the way to the hula school, only to find out Lilo was gone. She raced home and was almost accidentally run over by Mr. Bubbles' car -who she didn't know she insulted when she called him a "Stupid-head". Lilo locking the door and even _nailing_ it shut didn't help the very much overcooked dinner.

"You left the stove on while you were out?" Mr. Bubbles tried not to breath in the stink it caused.

"Just a simmer," Nani obviously lied. "Mmm!"

Opening the pot, Nani saw the most disgusting thing she'd ever had to call "food". The powerful smell alone could cause a stomach problem, so eating it? Thankfully Lilo was there to bail her out of explaining that.

"Your knuckles say Cobra," was the first thing Lilo said to the social worker. "Cobra Bubbles. You don't look like a social worker."

"I'm a special classification," he answered honestly.

"Did you ever kill anyone?" Lilo was curious since he did look like the type to do such a thing.

"We're getting off the subject," Mr. Bubbles tried not to encourage her. "Let's talk about you. Are you happy?"

Nani stood behind Mr. Bubbles to make sure Lilo said what they rehearsed. Eating habits, street crossing protocol, sleeping schedules. At the moment, Lilo was the perfect child -through words. Nani was so excited she put a fist in the air, causing a miss-translation for Lilo.

"And get disciplined," Lilo wasn't supposed to say that.

"Disciplined?" Mr. Bubbles was curious.

"Yeah," Nani tried to make gestures for her to stop. "Sometimes five times a day." Nani gave up and put her head in her fists. "With bricks."

"Oh come on!" Nani thought looking at Lilo.

"Bricks?" Mr. Bubbles found that hard to believe.

"Uh-huh," Lilo pressed on anyway, "in a pillowcase."

"Okay!" Nani pushed her out of the room to avoid more trouble. "Why don't you run along, you little cutie. The other social workers just thought she was a scream."

"Let me illuminate to you the precarious situation in which you have found yourself," Mr. Bubbles used big words to intimidate her. "I am the one they call when things go wrong. And things have indeed gone wrong."

Mr. Bubbles walked into the living room to see Lilo sitting on the floor. With her she had a jar filled with pickle juice and spoons that were dressed like people. She opened the lid and put the spoons inside. She shook the jar harshly and glared at the spoons inside. This had Mr. Bubbles confused until Lilo explained herself, earning her a glare from Nani. Mr. Bubbles made his final assessment of his visit and knew what needed to be done. He reached into his suit's pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Call me next time you're left here alone," Mr. Bubbles gave Lilo his business card.

"Yep," Lilo snatched it not even looking from the jar.

Mr. Bubbles pulled the nails right off the door, something that would've taken Nani hours to do with a hammer. The nails flying caused Lilo to stand up and look amazed. Nani on the other hand was terrified even more now than she was about the visit.

"In case you're wondering," he looked back to Nani, "this did not go well. You have three days to change my mind."

He closed the door and not five seconds after, a high pitched scream filled the air. Lilo ran and hid from Nani as best she could but in the end, she was caught. Throughout the chase, she acted more animal than she did human -which wasn't uncommon if you knew Lilo. So while sharing some harsh words with each other -perticularly selling Lilo for a rabbit-, Lilo stormed up to her room. Both of them needed a break, so Nani took the couch while Lilo layed on her bed. Nani wasn't entirely mad at Lilo though, she was just stressed out that things didn't go well for them -as usual.

SPACE -SBS-

624 didn't like the feeling of betraying 626. He was their leader and had shown kindness to only them, to 624 more than the other males on the ship a large percent of the time. She hadn't asked what their plan was, but she'd been around them long enough to know that 626 was in for it when they land on Ee-arth. 624 wanted to get him some help, so she decided they'd do fine on the treachery without her aid this time. 624 gave 627 a pat on the head then sneaked to her battle cruiser. Putting on her purple spacesuit with a white diamond, she quietly left the SBS.

The crew woke up to find her gone as soon as she parted her cruiser from the SBS. Ramthar saw this as treachery and would've shot at her, if it had not been for their need to save up as much power as they can. 621 wasn't surprised she left, she seemed to think the worst of what they were about to do -a wise thing to do when you hang out with criminals. 627 was -surprisingly- a little sad that she left. She was the only one who noticed when he had something important on his mind, even when "evil" was the only word he could say.

621 and Ramthar knew that it was time to do something they were originally going to wait until they got to Ee-arth to do. But with their numbers getting lower by the stars, they didn't have any other options. 627 stood confused as he watched Ramthar grab a glass of water and 621 grab something out of the cabinet above the co-pilot seat. They agreed they wouldn't do this again, but they needed a little more help to catch the most dangerous creature in the galaxy. 621 dropped a blue experiment pod into the water.

A pod labeled 628.

The SBS may not have had enough power to do multiple things, but the battle cruisers could last as long as the engines or the system was functioning. 624 was set to go to the few planets that they were on good terms with -and that was a very small number- to get some help for 626. She would leave out the part about the reward for 626's sake. She set a course for the nearest star system, but a flash on the monitor stopped her from engaging auto-pilot. She was hesitant but accepted the transmission.

"Hello?" a girl no more than ten years old asked her. "624? Is this coming in clear?"

"Who isa yuuga?" 624 questioned the brunette.

"You wouldn't know me," the girl told her. "Let's just say I'm a friend of 626."

"Khalifaud-Huznet-Khalifaud?!" 624 gave her a wide eyed look. "Wait, how yuuga smish meega?"

"It's not easy," she laughed a little. "But I know a way you can help Sti-I mean...626."

624 was curious now. A human -a creature 624 had never seen before- was offering help. Not only that, she was also a friend of 626's. As far as she knew, 626 had no friends. Allies, sure. Lackeys, 624 technically counted as one. But friends? Anything could happen, but that was pushing logic. Nobody would want to be friends with 626, the feeling was usually mutual whenever they met some new alien. But this creature interested 624 with her plan. It would take time to pull off, but it was going to help 626.

"El kiyotay," 624 smiled at the idea. "Meega in."

**A/N: Looks like 626 is gonna have a little bounty-hunter situation on his claws. As for Lilo and Nani, they're going to open the next chapter. And 624, let's say she'd do anything to help a friend -even if that friend is 626.**

**Disclaimer: Disney & Chris Sanders own the ****Lilo and Stitch**** franchise. I can accept credit for the character that comes out of the 628 pod and the drummer girl who interacts with 624 and Lilo -both of those OCs you'll see more of.**

**Next Time: As 626 lands, Lilo gets the friend she's always hoped for -sort of. Meanwhile, -to help 626- 624 has to break into the Galactic Federation.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Aloha, Stitch! -or- The Hunt Begins_

KAUAI, HAWAII

Nani knocked gently on Lilo's bedroom door. It had been a few hours since their fight and the silence was eating away at Nani's heart. So she wanted to make it up to Lilo by getting her favorite food, pizza. Nani walked into Lilo's room cautiously, not wanting to upset her anymore for the night. Nani set the pizza down on Lilo's dresser, not really expecting Lilo to eat. Lilo surprised her by taking the slice without looking and biting into it before placing it back. Nani smiled and loosened up as Lilo was okay with her enough to eat.

"Are you ready for my bedtime story?" Lilo spoke softly.

Nani nodded, sitting on the bed and brushing Lilo's hair in between her fingers. Lilo thought for a moment on what she should make the story about, so she used how she felt as her base. The story was going to be strange but sweet, something only Lilo could really do. It was also her way of an appology for being such trouble to Nani. Lilo wanted to tell her sister how _she_ felt in the best way she knew how. So Nani stroked Lilo's hair while she waited for Lilo to come up with the details.

"Once upon a time there was a bear," Lilo brushed the hair Scrump had. "And his name was…Toaster."

"Toaster," Nani mouthed in question before deciding to shrug it off as Lilo being Lilo.

"He was friendly, but he smelled bad," Lilo continued. "Not even skunks would let him visit, because they couldn't stand his bad smell. Toaster cried, because his only friends were rocks and fish. One day a princess heard him crying, and decided to bring him special soap so he could have friends again. But, she lived far away now and Toaster didn't have his soap yet. He still smells bad." Lilo started to cry. "He's so sorry he smells bad. Did you call the rabbit store yet?"

"Yeah," Nani tried to cheer her up. "They said I could get twenty rabbits if I traded you."

"I'm worth _twenty_ rabbits?" Lilo stared at her sister wide eyed.

"But I told them you're worth a lot more than that," Nani hugged her little sister.

"You didn't call the rabbit store," Lilo laughed. "I hit Mertle Edmonds today." Lilo admitted with a sigh.

"You hit her?" Nani's happy tone changed to confused one.

"Before I bit her," Lilo finished her confession.

"You bit her," now Nani's tone was parental. "Lilo, you shouldn't..."

"People treat me different," the sad but true thought was spoken.

"They just don't know what to say," Nani thought of solutions to that problem. "I'll tell you what. If you promise not to fight anymore I promise not to yell at you, except on special occasions."

"Tuesdays and bank holidays would be good," Lilo joked.

"Yeah?" Nani ticked her. "Would that be good?"

"Mhm," Lilo let out through the laughter. "Oh! My camera's full again. Aren't they beautiful?"

Lilo and Nani looked over to Lilo's portfolio, which for her was the wall next to her bed. Her wall was filled with pictures of tourists, all of whom weren't ready for their pictures. Lilo had taken them all fast -on a count of having hula practice to run off to-, but the pictures came out uniquely beautiful in their own way. The lights flickering off made it hard to see her work, but made it easy to see light coming from outside. The power-outage allowed them to go see it clearly without any troubles from lighting.

"A falling star!" Lilo noticed a green ball fall out of the sky.

That's litterally what the "falling star" did, it fell out of the sky. Closer to Earth it got, lighting the trees, mountians and ground green as it was landing. It landed away from the house but Lilo took it as a chance to make a change.

"I call it!" Lilo raised her hand. "Get out! Get out! I have to make a wish! Can't you go any faster?"

"Oh no!" Nani faked as Lilo pushed her out her door. "Gravity is increasing on me."

"No it's not!" Lilo tried to keep her up.

"It is too, Lilo. The same thing happened yesterday," Nani collapsed on top of her little sister.

Nani was joking with Lilo, who thought she was trying to keep her from something important. Lilo was really mad when Nani fell on her, anger giving her enough strength to get out from underneath her.

"You rotten sister!" Lilo pushed Nani up so she could climb out. "Your butt is crushing me! Why do you act so weird?!"

Lilo slammed the door very close to Nani's head, making Nani rub her skull to make sure there wasn't a bump. When she was sure there wasn't, she opened the door a little and peered in. Lilo was sitting at the window, ready to wish for her heart's desire.

"It's me again," Lilo said to the sky -or rather someone in the sky that was important to her. "I need someone to be my friend, someone who won't run away. Maybe send me an angel. The nicest angel you have."

Nani heard the wish and decided it was time Lilo get a pet, perferably something that lives long and is hard to kill. A pet would not only be an excellant friend for Lilo, but it would also teach her a little responsability. Nani got up to leave but Lilo wasn't done yet.

"Also," Lilo continued. "This ones' for Madame Pele. Could you cover my friends in lava for me?"

SPACE -PLANET TURO-

"Explain yourself!" a Cyclops-resembling alien demanded.

"It was a calculated measure to protect Ee-arth from the irreversible effects of aggressive, military force!" the Grand Councilwomen told them all.

"So you send little criminals to do the job?" a Snail-like alien asked sarcastically.

"Jumba Jookiba is the only one who possesses the necessary incite to track Experiment 626!" the Grand Councilwomen defended her case. "As for their michivous gang members, they have the skills needed to perform the actual capture!"

"Jumba and his gang can't be trusted!" a mole-akin alien said in an Arnold Schwartzenegger voice. "Jumba will never even reveal what 626 is!"

The crowd erupted in agreement from his words. 624 could hear all of the meeting as she clung on to the ceiling, hidden in the darkness by the aid of her suit. 624 was on Turo to get a manual the human had requested, again confused as to how much the human knew. What 624 didn't prepare for was the Grand Council holding a meeting to discuss the Councilwomen's unauthorized bounty on 626 with criminals. 624 took amuzement in seeing her in trouble, a little fight breaking out would've _really _put a smile on her face.

"He is a weapon!" Gantu walked in behind the Councilwomen. "Experiment 626 was an attempt to create a perfect fighting machine! These documents contain proof!" he slammed the papers on the Councilwomen's desk. "Give me authorization and _I_ will capture 626!"

"_Capture_ him?" the Councilwomen was shocked. " You couldn't even _transport_ him! Experiment 626 is more than you can handle Captain Gantu. _Leave_ these chambers at once."

Gantu left the room and slammed his fists on the door. 624 waited for a while to move, hearing the sounds of the arguement was just too inticing. As the meeting came to a close, the main officials started to pack up. 624 took it as her chance to climb down from the roof, so she scaled the wall and hid under the Council's desk. Making sure none of the officials could see her, she swiped the papers Captain Gantu brought in. She folded the paper up and placed it in a pocket her spacesuit had.

When the door the enraged Captain left through opened, 624 crawled inside to scaled along the wall and get back to the shadows. The Galactic Conduct Manual was sitting on a stand, closed and held inside a containment pod. 624 waited for everyone in the room to leave before she dropped onto the glass. She used her claws to open the glass like a spy, then her antenna to pull out the book and to carry it. Sneaking her way to her ship, she hid behind Captain Gantu's as he packed for his trip. A gopher-like alien walked up to him, curious to what he was doing.

"Hold on big fella, where are you off to in sssuch a hurry?" he whistled.

"I'm...going hunting," Gantu lied. "Wanted to get an early start, beat the traffic."

"Of courssse," the alien pulled out a clipboard and pen. "Jussst sssign thisss and I'll be out of your hair. Ha! You don't have any! Haha!"

Gantu took the paper and pen to sign the forms. 624 made a mental note to stay away from the alien, if he caught sight of her the whole UGF would be on her tail. Captain Gantu handed the forms back to the Gopher-like alien but stopped him before he left.

"I'd like to keep this trip classified," Gantu told him.

"Don't want the old lady finding out, huh?" the Gopher-reminiscent joked.

"You could say that," Gantu didn't want to tell him he was banned from going 'hunting'. "Oops, almost forgot my egg salad."

Gantu left the room, allowing 624 to retreat from her spot. She knew Gantu was up to more than "hunting". So 624 opened up the hood of the ship and ripped out the wires, throwing them to the side in case he went to check on it. She then closed the hood and stepped inside his ship. 624 opened a hatch and carefully removed the hyperdrive knob, making his trip -if any at all- longer. Satisfied with her sabotage, 624 left Turo inside her battle cruiser. Destination, Ee-arth -but first she had to make a call, this one audio.

"Hello?" the human she talked to earlier answered. "Oh, it's you! Did you get the book?"

"Ih," 624 smiled triumphantly. "Meega smish."

"Nice job cousin," the human smiled widely.

"Matyr?" 624 tilted her head. "Meega?"

"If you lived here you'd know," the human shook her head. "Gotta go cousin." She started to whisper. "There's something here I need to take care of."

The transmision was cut, once again leaving 624 confused over her new allie's intentions. Whatever the human had in store, 624 enganged the hyperdrive to get it over with. While she made the journey to Ee-arth, she had a suspician that something would be waiting for her. Not so much as a trap, more like a pleasent surprise. Getting there wouldn't be much longer, she'd beat the SBS there by days -Captain Gantu especially with the way she left his ship. Not much longer now, so she took a nap while auto-pilot guided her journey.

KAUAI, HAWAII

The girl was sitting in a chair at the pet shop, tapping her fingers on the desk while the rain poured down. Any second and the phone would ring, she knew that much. Finally the phone started to make noise and she answered it gleefully.

"Animal Shelter," she spoke. "How may I help you?"

"W-We think we ran over a dog or something!" the person on the phone was freaking out.

"Wait, what?!" this time she sounded serious. "I know the rain is pretty bad but come on. Were you even watching the road?"

"We were!" he breathed heavily into the phone. "But it came out of nowhere! What should we do?"

"Is it alive?" the girl already knew the answer.

"Just barely," he started to calm down. "We're gonna bring it in."

"You do that," the girl told him. "We'll be ready to bring him back to health."

"Which shouldn't be that hard since he's indestructable," she thought.

The girl hung up the phone and told Malama Hanai that someone was bringing in a dog, leaving out the part that it wasn't really a dog -which became evident when he was brought in the shop. There wasn't much that needed to be done, except for the girl telling them to give her the "dog's" clothes and blasters and for them to forget what they saw. They were more than happy to comply to put the whole ordeal behind them. Now all that was left to do was find him a home, and opportunity came in the form of Lilo Pelekai.

While Nani and Ms. Hanai sorted through a few things and Lilo went to the kennel, the girl was making a collar. She was just starting when she noticed a light shine in her eyes. She looked out the window and saw a blaster held by a large alien. The girl once again smirked and made her way back out into the front room. Lilo had picked out the newest addition and earned panicking screams from Ms. Hanai and Nani. Nani pulled Lilo away, leaving the "dog" to look confused when he was grabbed.

"What is that thing?!" Nani moved to the window.

"A dog, I think," Ms. Hanai held him back. "But it was dead this morning."

"It was dead this morning?!" Nani asked with concern for Lilo.

"We thought it was dead, it was hit by a truck!" Ms. Hanai told them.

"Funny thing too," the girl spoke up. "He defended itself before it was hit, and even when we gave him his shots. Something about him just won't die, almost like he's insanely sturdy on the outside and inside. Hey, isn't that what you were looking for?"

"Yes," Nani admitted. "But this thing?"

"I like him!" Lilo stated her opinon. "Come here, boy."

The "dog" started crawling his way over to her, even through Ms. Hanai trying to pull him back. Nani tried to squirm away with Lilo, so Ms. Hanai had to hold him in the air -and even then he was still hard to handle.

"Wouldn't you like a different dog?" Ms. Hanai tried to reason with Lilo. "We have better dogs, dear."

"Not better than him," Lilo stayed persistant. "He can talk! Say hello."

"Dogs can't talk, dear," Ms. Hanai cut the 'dog' off before he could prove it.

"He did," Lilo pointed to him.

"And if you take care of him well enough, he'll one day say 'I love you' like those dogs you see on the computers," the girl checked on the collar.

"Does it have to be this dog?" Nani still wasn't sure -not that licking his nose was reassuring.

"Yes, he's good," Lilo nodded. "I can tell."

"There's a light inside everyone," the girl tried to reassure Nani more. "It just takes some special eyes to see it. And Lilo -needless to say- has the sight."

"You'll have to think of a name for him," Ms. Hanai got the paperwork ready.

"His name is...Stitch," Lilo sounded certain.

"626," the girl whispered to get the experiemnt's attention. "Window."

The "dog" walked out the door to a red dot aimed on him, but he didn't run. He sat on the floor and barked for Lilo, who came out running in front of the red dot to hug him. The shot went into the air and didn't hit the experiment's now-human-shield. He went on his head and taunted Jumba into charging at him, a smaller alien pulled Jumba into the bushes to make the threat go away for now. The girl got the now-ready blue collar, but 626 took it and threw it in the bushes -earning him a spray bottle hit from Ms. Hanai.

**A/N: The Animal Shelter Lady didn't have a name so I looked up words for "taking care of" -Malama- and "adopting" -Hanai- in Hawaiian. So I hope that bit of non-cannon is welcome. And because of the extra vacation we got because of the blizzard, I have another chapter this week. This is the start of my new updating schedule that I'm testing out, holiday/vacation weeks will get an added chapter. And this should make my stories go smoother timewise if this works.**

**Disclaimer: Right now I own my unnamed-until-next-chapter human OC, the yet-to-be-revealed 628 inside the pod, the name for the Animal Shelter Lady and the Galactic Conduct Manual. Disney and Chris Sanders own the rest of this world.**

**Next Time: 628 is activated, but how will she fair with the team? Meanwhile, 626 gets acquainted with Lilo and Nani's dynamics.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Gravity of the Situation -or- O'hana Means Gaba?_

SPACE -SBS-

**621 and Ramthar knew that it was time to do something they were originally going to wait until they got to Ee-arth to do. But with their numbers getting lower by the stars, they didn't have any other options. 627 stood confused as he watched Ramthar grab a glass of water and 621 grab something out of the cabinet above the co-pilot seat. They agreed they wouldn't do this again, but they needed a little more help to catch the most dangerous creature in the galaxy. 621 dropped a blue experiment pod into the water.**

**A pod labeled 628.**

A yellow sphere appeared above the glass and faded to reaveal a hunched over creature. The experiment had a white hair-like antenna that flowed until the experiment's shoulders, one ear that looks like a ponytail with white on the inside and a white 626-like nose. The rest of the experiment was as grey as a storm cloud, excluding the blackened experiment-eyes. The experiment had a 221-antenna-like tail and an 624-like figure. The experiment breathed heavily, stopping 621 and Ramthar from getting closer to her.

"Meega-o-itume," 628 growled -her voice confirming the experiment was a girl.

Standing up slowly, she stretched to regain feeling in her limbs. Dehydration -no matter how long- always made the experiments feel sick about it, they just had different reactions. 628 smiled to herself, seeing them slightly scared of her -even though the team numbers were lower- with the exception of 627. 628 had the advantage of knowing about Jumba's experiments, much like 626 -and now 624 thanks to the Council. But that didn't stop her from messing with them, which caused her dehydration the first time around.

"Ohufi Khalifaud-Huznet-Hakkiah, Khalifaud-Huznet-Kavi, Ramthar," 628 greeted. "Jaba ramid nye hassin. Gaba isa Jumba, Khalifaud-Huznet-Khalifaud and Khalifaud-Huznet-Tele sharov?"

Ramthar and 621 were confused with 628's behavior, they expected her to be angrier with them and seek revenge -and at least speak proper english like she used to. Instead she spoke Tantalog and seemed calm about her unspeakable "sleep".

"Ashi salaam toobagas?" 628 still didn't get a response. "Gaba? Gaba ika tasoopa? Yuuga naga batookah meega? Imhaater!"

"YES 628," the SBS system responded.

"Kha araimi shol?" 628 demanded an answer.

"JUMBA JOOKIBA, 624 AND 626 ARE ABSENT THE SMALL BLUE SPACECRAFT," the computer helped 628 understand a little more. "BOTH JUMBA JOOKIBA AND 626 WERE LAST LOCATED ON THE PLANET EARTH. 626'S TRACKING DEVICE IS CURRENTLY OFFLINE."

"And Khalifaud-Huznet-Tele sharov?" 628 wonder what became of her.

"624 IS ON PERSUIT FOR EARTH," the computer stated the fact.

"That traiter," Ramthar finally spoke in front of 628.

"Oketaka," 628 sat in the pilot seat. "Taka inhaater."

"How come your not speaking English 628," 621 had to ask.

"Soka," 628 appologized. "Meega might take a moment for my comprehension of the English language to reengage, I have been inactive for quite some time now."

628 got used to her old, proper voice while she also examined the SBS' controls. The low fuel supply had her worried, mostly of space. Space was her biggest fear and since they were no where near a planet with fuel, it might become a problem soon. The only problem Ramthar could see was 628 starting to take control over the ship. 621 would back him up in this being a problem, the only reason they needed her was to make 626 easier to capture -if things didn't go as planned.

"628!" Ramthar crossed his arms. "What is the meaning of..."

"Let me stop you right there," 628 stood in the chair. "_You_ called _me_ here. Why?"

"You can make 626 easier to get close to," 621 explained. "We have a little issue with the Galactic Federation."

"You're going to hand him over?" 628 had hoped to hear those words -but it sounded too good to be true.

Ramthar and 621 looked to each other, knowing they should keep quiet about their plan for 626. 628 wasn't amused by their sudden silence, so she activated her power to get her point across. Her palms started glowing blue and so did 621 and Ramthar. With a wave of her wrist, Ramthar and 621 smashed against the walls until 628 released her seemingly psychic hold on them. What they remembered from the last time was that 628 was a gravity warper, 627 taking ammusement in the pain she caused -then and now.

"Have you both forgotten my powers of persuasion?" 628 taunted them.

"You mean the weight problem?" 621 caused more laughter for 627 before he was smashed to the floor again.

"Oh 621," 628 shook her head. "I pity you all, honestly. You're a brilliant one, never quite measuring up to the mighty 626 though. Ramthar, still have that temper of yours I see. And 627..." she noticed the experiment rolling on the floor in laughter. "What more needs to be said? _I_ am running this ship now, so it'd be wise to remain loyal for my presence. Or would you rather drift in space for an eternity?"

"We could throw you out there, you know," Ramthar attempted to get up.

"Don't flatter yourself," 628 scoffed. "Now what's our plan for 626?"

KAUAI, HAWAII

"This is you," Lilo held up a drawing of Stitch colored red. "This is your badness level. It's unusually high for someone your size. We have to fix that."

Lilo's first day with her new "dog" had brought out a much happier Lilo, one Nani hadn't seen in a while. Lilo herself felt happier just to have someone there for her besides her sister. What she didn't know was that the feeling was less than mutual for 626, Lilo was just the only source of protection he had against Jumba and -through 626's knowledge- his new minion. They had followed him all day in a disguise to look like humans -courtesy of the girl who tried to give him a collar.

In fact -thinking back-, _she'd_ been following him too. Evertime she was around, she carried a small notebook -which was a welcome change to having guns pointed at him. She worried him in a creepy way, not in a threatening way. If it wasn't Jumba's plasma gun keeping him from following his program, it was this somewhat allie. To make matters worse, he was trapped on the island thanks to his molecular density keeping him from swimming away without sinking like a rock.

Following Lilo around all day was very confusing for him, she seemed to know everyone on the island. Even those who weren't so friendly to her, like Mertle and the other hula school dancers. In small ways, 626 proved his badness to Lilo -who made it a point to fix the problem. 626 would have been a loss cause if Hawaii didn't amaze him slightly. So Lilo introduced him to her island home and tried to make him behave, but the experiment clapping at the now burning stage at Nani's job wasn't helping matters.

"Lilo!" Nani walked up to them. "Your dog can't sit at the table."

"Stitch is troubled," which meant she was troubled. "He needs desserts." Which meant Lilo _wanted_ desserts.

"You didn't even eat your sweet potato," Nani sighed. "I thought you liked them."

"Desserts!" Lilo demanded.

626 could eat just about anything, as Lilo will soon find out. Right now she was still excited to have him around, and she wanted to make sure the world knew it. So when David Kawena walked past, she had to flag him down.

"David!" Lilo called the family friend over. "I got a new dog!"

"You sure it's a dog?" David had the same doubt as everyone else.

"Uh-huh" Lilo was convinced beyond all reasonable doubt. "He used to be a collie before he got ran over."

"Really?" David looked to 626 before looking at Lilo. "Who told you that?"

"That'd be me," the nameless girl snuck up behind David -startling him into a jump. "Here's your dessert, Lilo."

"Yum," Lilo smiled.

Her dessert was a coconut cake with strawberry frosting and a cherry on top. Lilo was happy to have it, or she would've been if 626 hadn't ate it in one bite. A yell from Lilo and a wave of the finger from the girl made him pull the cake out of his mouth. No doubt Lilo wasn't going to eat it now. The frosting was now glazed in experiment saliva that thankfully wasn't acid, the cake itself was split in half. 626 put the cake together to make it almost as good as new, of course minus the drool.

"Wasn't there a cherry on it," David asked.

626 opened his mouth and pulled out the cherry, blew on it, whiped it on his fur and placed it on top of the cake. He pushed the plate over to Lilo in one of the first acts of niceness he'd ever done, but the cake still came from his mouth.

"Eww!" Lilo, David and the girl agreed.

The girl caught sight of Jumba and the other alien sitting at a table in their disguises. The girl walked over to them and startled them like she had David. The smaller alien -reffered to as Pleakley- glared at her while Jumba laughed a little.

"Sneaky Earth Girl," Jumba smiled. "I had feeling we'd be meeting you here."

"I get around," the girl shrugged. "So what's you're plan on capturing 626 now? Bait him with a snack?"

"As matter of fact," Jumba pulled out a green piece of chicken with purple pokadots on it.

"Pleakley?" the girl had an idea. "Can I borrow a piece of thread from your dress?"

"What are you up..." Pleakey was cut off by the girl pulling a string off.

Pleakley spun around before she sat him in a chair, the spin turning his face greener than usual. The girl tied the thread to the bone of the space chicken leg and the other end of the string went around Jumba's hand.

"Primitive Earth girl is more genius than one-eyed noodle," Jumba threw the makeshift fishing line over to 626.

With her work here done, the girl snuck over to the boss of the luau. Jumba had 626 in his hold, which meant that in a few more seconds Pleakley was going to be bitten. So the girl tapped on the manager's shoulder.

"Yes Ms. Alaula," the manager smiled to her.

"Mr. Ahimele, there's an issue over there with that dog," the girl pointed over to Pleakley -who now had his head inside 626's mouth.

Mr. Ahimele ran past her to go help the customer with the "dog". The girl smiled to herself seeing her work was done, until Jumba shot a plasma ball no one saw but her and 626. The plasma ball hit a beam above Lilo, setting it on fire and breaking the support. With no one paying attention -not even Lilo since 626 was in trouble on the other side of the room-, the girl moved Lilo from a potential accident and exhaled when the flaming beam fell onto nothing. Setting the saved six year old down, Lilo ran over to 626.

"Geeze," the girl thought. "That was close. If she's out of the picture, things might _really_ get bad back home."

She noticed Nani walk away with Lilo and 626, she had something for Lilo but it could wait until the next time she saw them. It was an important something that plagued her for not giving up earlier, but her inner voice yelling at her was silenced when she caught sight of something in the sky. Unlike the green fireball that crashed to Earth for 626's arrival, this one was a white light -almost like a star- that gently landed in the forest. So while the girl snuck off into the forest to meet the guest, Lilo and Nani took 626 to their house.

"This is a great home," Lilo told 626. "You'll like it a lot."

626 got used to his current residence -at least until his team would rescue him- in the most curiously destructive way he could. Lilo tried to show him the nice things, but all it got her was hit with a pillow by the experiment. Nani voiced her objections to Lilo, who only argued back as 626 rolled into the kitchen. Grabbing the uncapped blender and turning it on, he got a face full of strawberry smoothie until Nani pulled the plug. She then picked him up to take him out of the house, much to the anger of Lilo.

"Dad said O'hana means family," Lilo told her sister firmly.

These were the only words that registered to 626. These were the words that seemed to sink into Nani, making her stop dragging the experiment out. Both of them calmed down significantly, but Lilo still had more to say.

"O'hana means family," Lilo reminded Nani. "Family means..."

"Nobody gets left behind," Nani joined her.

"Or?" Lilo wanted to hear the rest of their family saying.

"Or forgotten," Nani finished. "I hate it when you use O'hana against me."

626 gave this a second of thought, why the word "O'hana" meant so much to them. 626 didn't have an O'hana, only his crew. Jumba, 621, 624 and 627 would kind of count -Jumba being the creator and them being his other creations-, but he'd hardly call them a family. If family was what Lilo had just described, they'd be there to get him off the island. Instead, Jumba was trying to get him and the others were far away in space. 626's supercomputer brain stopped thinking about it as he wiggled out of Nani's grip.

"Don't worry, you can sleep right next to me," Lilo lead 626 to her room.

SPACE -SBS-

628 sat in the pilot seat, making sure that they reached 626 without running out of fuel. They'd be at Earth in a few days time so she did some quick research on the planet, or as much as she could since Earth wasn't in the UGF. 628 was sure 626 was causing mayhem no matter where he went, so she had to be quick in stopping him. The rest of the SBS crew layed in their bunks asleep, all except for Ramthar. He took a seat in the co-pilot seat, 628 not even noticing his presence until he cleared his throat.

"Yes Ramthar?" 628 continued to read her book.

"How are you feeling?" Ramthar didn't know how to talk to someone he betrayed -and in this case later needed.

"Well," 628 put the book down and turned to him. "Was there a reason you haven't retired yet for the evening?"

"Yes," Ramthar chose his words carefully. "Well, I've been thinking..."

"Finally," 628 rolled her eyes.

"Given recent events, I've begun questioning 626," Ramthar grit his teeth and made a fist at 628's taunting.

"Really?" 628 spoke in hindsight. "_Recent _events. It wasn't the fact that he leads you all to your dooms for his own sake on multiple occations. Or his complete irrationality to conflict. Or..." 628 paused her rant and looked at Ramthar with a grin. "Is this mutiny I'm hearing from you _ex_-General Ramthar?"

"It is not," Ramthar stated. "I merely said I started to question his methods."

"Madness has no method, Ramthar," 628 told him. "Madness only leads to disaster, which you would have avoided had you all listened to me. But a query if I may, why am I really here?"

One thing everyone should know about Ramthar is that he didn't take to failure, neglagence or treachory -unless it was necessary. 626 proved his necessary removal to not only the United Galactic Federation, but to Ramthar. Time and time again he acted out, just as time and time again the SBS crew suffered from it. Ramthar was at his wits end with 626's shenanigans, but he was still loyal to his leader -making his choices a cross between his personality and his morality.

"In case 626 has been brainwashed into -dare I say- doing good, we may need you to turn him into..."

"A pod?" 628 caught on. "Does 626 even have a pod form?"

"I wish we didn't have to find out," Ramthar told her. "But in case it comes down to that, I think it would be in everyone's best intrest if _you_ take over as leader. I mean, you already have a good sense of how we should spend our time."

"I...suppose I could give it some thought," 628 seemed unsure of what to do -for once. "However you are all still the most horrid criminals to ever live in this galaxy. Your offer will be taken into account as some form of change, but you still have much to do before I will even _consider_ leading you bunch. Off with you now. Rest up for our journey, I have some things to go over."

"As you were 628," Ramthar left 628 to resume reading.

As he left, 628 _had_ considered leading them. She could always use an extra hand getting rid of the outlaws of the galaxy, but they still had a lot of bad history with the SBS crew -624 and 626 especially, though 624 was more accidental. She hadn't known that 624 would change to help 626, a misdeed but good in a small way. 628 then smiled, realizing that she had made Ramthar question the very being he followed into multiple battles. Ramthar simply went to his bunk, satisfied with the way their conversation went.

"And so the seed of doubt is planted," Ramthar and 628 grinned from their respective distances.

KAUAI, HAWAII

The girl pushed through the forest, sure that her guest was somewhere in the vicinity. The giant leaves snapped back into place everytime she pushed them away, smacking her to the ground every time. One time had been enough for her to tumble into a clearing. But this was good, this clearing was where 624 landed her battle cruiser. She stood in front of the ship, smiling widely as the door opened. 624 -rather than menacingly laughing like 626 did when he first landed- yawned and stretched, making her look relatively harmless.

"Ahem," the girl got the experiment's attention. "624?"

"Ih," the pink expeiment walked up to her. "Who yuuga?"

"I'm a friend of..."

"Meega smish injibay," 624 interrupted. "Cama'ahar teh tebracres?"

"My name is Lani Alaula," the girl introduced herself. "At least here it is."

"Gaba?" 624 titled her head.

"Its not important right now," the girl -Lani- waved her hands. "What is important at the moment are a few things. One, do you have the book?"

"Ih," 624 handed her the manual.

"Perfect!" Lani flipped through the pages. "626 is gonna need this down the road."

624 looked around to see what the girl meant. There was no road, or 626 for that matter. With what she said, Lani didn't see the problem until 624 narrowed her eyes at her and growled. Realizing 624 didn't understand, she explained.

"No," Lani smiled weakly. "Its an expression. 'Down the road' is just another way of saying later on. _Later _this book is going to be useful. Before I forget, the second thing is those notes you got from Gantu."

"How yuuga smish?" 624 gave her the paper.

"Trust me, I'd be easier if you didn't know," Lani told her. "I actually need this for a soon-to-be friend of mine. And the third thing is your ship."

"Gaba ika tasoopa?" 624 stared at it.

"You can't just leave it here," Lani explained. "Somebody could come around and find it. Then what?"

624 thought about it, that would be bad. She ran back to the ship and turned it back on, shining the light on Lani. Lani didn't flinch, blink or even narrow her eyes. She was used to light in more ways than anyone would know here. 624 looked around the battle cruiser for something she could use. She was about to put a sheet over the ship as a simple cover, but then she saw a blue button near the steering wheel. She pushed it and the ship didn't change on the inside. She shrugged it off as a random button Jumba forgot about.

"Oh, and you might want to leave your spacesuit in there!" Lani called to her. "Trust me!"

"Oketaka!" 624 agreed.

"Also, if you have a bucket of paint you should bring it out!" Lani added.

624 would probably never stop being confused by this girl, but her ideas usually lead to a success. She had yet to put in much work but the plans spoke for themselves. Hanging the purple suit in a storage compartment, 624 searched the ship and found a bucket of purple paint. She wondered how it got there, before she remembered needing it to paint her battle cruiser. Walking out of the ship, 624 received two surpises. The first was seeing her ship had been turned into a blue beetle-car and the next was the paint covering her fur.

"Sorry," Lani earned a growl from 624. "We can't let Jumba know you're here."

"Jumba isa here?" 624 looked around.

"Not in this clearing," Lani ran into the leaves. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

624 wasn't ready to face him, but she followed after Lani to make sure she didn't get into trouble with him. They found Jumba and Pleakly, keeping their distance from the two aliens. 624 described everything that happened with them and 626. 626 almost tearing an important picture of Lilo's to him building -and destroying- a model San Francisco, and Jumba explaining 626 to Pleakley's near-end with misquitos. 624 had only been on Earth for close to an hour, already she knew she was in for a wild ride with this girl.

**A/N: My OC's last name -Alaula in case you missed it- means "dawn" or "light of daybreak" and her first name -Lani, again if you missed it- means "sky" -both in Hawaiian. And Nani's ex-boss' name is a mix of Ahi -fire- and Mele -song- since he works at a luau.**

**Important: This is only going to show up when there's something that needs to be said or asked. These "Importants" are for the future of this story. Firstly, if you have any questions at I'll gladly answer them all in the intermission chapter I have coming. The second thing is I'm wondering where you might think I'm going with all of this story for the extra characters. And last off, what do you think of my OCs -628 and Lani Alaula?**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Sanders and the Disney corperations own the key aspects of this, I can only take credit for creating Lani and 628.**

**Next Time: Lilo teaches 626 how to be a model citizen, making more work for 624 and Lani to do. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Stitch Presley the Model Citizen -or- Unexpected_

KAUAI, HAWAII

The night seemed to drag on for 626, mostly because he wasn't in danger for now. Usually someone who was being threatened who take a break any chance they got, but 626 had a few things he needed to go over. Ever since Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley had gone to bed -and Lani and 624 had left- 626 had been working in the basement of the house. His project was a robot made out household objects, more noticably a video recorder, a boiler container, the TV remote, pipes, a pair of boots and the blender.

626 explained his own plain to the robot. It was set to go to the junk yard and make copies for 626's uprising on Earth. The robot managed to make it out of the house and to the junk yard -626 monitoring it from the roof-, but the robot shut down at the junk yard.

"Choota," 626 banged his head on the roof.

Starting to feel exhasted from the day's events, 626 got a drink from the fridge. Nani catching him only caused lapses on his way back to Lilo's room. He drank the soda and crushed the can, looking through the books for something to put him to sleep. He found one book with a duck on the cover that made him stop throwing and ripping up books. He wanted to know about the book, but he couldn't read anything since all that was in the book was pictures. So Lilo was going to have to wake up.

"Hmm?" Lilo yawned.

626 was too excited to know about the book, he'd forgotten it was well past the time Lilo fell asleep. It one one of the few times Lilo saw him act curious about something without causing destruction to it, so she sat up and looked at the old book.

"That's the Ugly Duckling," Lilo told him. "See? He's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him but on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him. Then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs."

There was that word again, "family". Why had this one word been the only thing she would ever talk about? It wasn't like her's was that big to begin with, and both Lilo and Nani never saw eye to eye on a lot of things. But the other word -"belongs"-, 626 wanted to know what that must've been like. From what he could guess, it had something to do with family. But again, 626 realized he had no family. His allies were a million miles away -at least to him-, since the robot wasn't going to work he needed them.

"Want to listen to the King?" Lilo snuck past him to one of her records. "You look like an Elvis fan."

SCRAN TOWN, KANSAS

The SBS had finally made it to Earth, however they were very far from 624, 626 and Jumba. None of them knew that fact as the ship landed away from a city, behind the shed of a small house. Night hid them perfectly, even someone as big as Ramthar could go undetected. However they still need to lie low, so they hid in the shed by order of 628. They unknowingly made a loud crashes while they inspected the shed, earning the attention of a small boy who noticed the door was open.

The black haired boy tossed a baseball into the shed, which collided with 627. A short temper was also given to this experiment, so his first thought was revenge. Rather than the ball rolling out to the boy, he was surprised when a lawnmower crashed through the shed doors. He screamed -an inaudible sound due to the engine's roar- and ran away, only for the machine to follow him through the field. Ramthar was fine with this, 621 clapsed his hands to the finishing product and 627 laughed. 628 wasn't so ammused.

"You imbecile!" 628 slapped 627 on the back of his head. "We are supposed to be here _secretly_! Stop this at once, 621!"

"Fine," 621 said as his fun was taken away.

621 raced out onto the field, having a momentary lapse in judgement. Instead of shutting down the lawnmower he rigged, he pulled the boy away before he was shredded. Setting him down, 621 jumped on the machine and turned the ignition from on to off -which is how he started it in the first place. The boy sat away from the front of the back of the lawnmower, 621 stepping in front of the red backlights to make himself look scarier. He failed.

The boy ran right up to him, clinging to his sides. To pull him off proved to be a challenge, 621 was never the brawny type of experiment. 627 jumped the boy off and growled at the child, only to be lifted by 628's power.

"We are not here to hurt him," 628 dropped him in front of her. "We are here for 626."

"Evil," 627 crossed his six arms.

"Human," Ramthar turned her attention to the boy on 621's back. "Where is 626?"

"Shishy giant bug," the boy hugged 621's arm.

"Child..." 628 spoke calmly.

"My name is Nicholas," the boy -Nicholas- told mostly 621. "What's your name?"

"I am..."

"I was asking the big bug," Nicholas glared at her.

"I am 621," the experiment introduced. "Co-technician of the Small Blue Spacecraft crew."

"Wow," Nicholas looked at him with starry eyes. "I'm only six, but when I grow up I want to be as brave as you."

"Bravery isn't the word for it," 628 rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen a small, blue, creature around?" 621 asked the boy.

"626?" Nicholas asked.

"Because if you haven't seen him, we'll be on our way," 628 told him.

"I...I know where 626 is!" Nicholas said excitedly. "I'll take you tommorow! You can stay here tonight!"

"Flattering," 628 pulled a plasma blaster on him. "This is an urgent matter, so we'll have to decline. If you take us to 626 immediately, I won't have to use this. I really don't want to use this."

Nicholas fell back, scared of what she'd do to him if he didn't do what she'd asked. Nicholas gave in, following the crew into the SBS. 628 had an internal conflict with how she'd handled the situation, barbaric over civilazed won out this time. She was never going to harm Nicholas in any way -he was just a boy-, so her action was only a ruse to get to 626 faster. Nicholas pouted and pointed towards the town while he sat in the co-pilot seat. To their incorrect knowledge, 626 would be close -causing mass destruction.

KAUAI, HAWAII

"New job," Mr. Bubbles pointed to Nani. "Model citizen." He pointed to 626 next. "Good day."

Mr. Bubbles visit marked day two of their deadline, the result wasn't good in any way. Nani loosing her job -or "quitting" in her terms- didn't sit well with the inspector. 626 being the newest member of their small family would've been alright, if the experiment hadn't threw a book at him -breaking one of the numerous pairs of sunglasses he owned. So Mr. Bubbles gave them two tasks to accomplish, both equally hard to do in such a short time. Lilo would work to control 626's...temper? Nani was still left to find a job.

Checking to see if Jumba and Pleakley were still outside, 626 peered his head out of the doggie door. Surprise struck him on the head in the form of a newspaper. Catching sight of the mailman who slowly backed away, 626 threw the morning edition back at the deliverer -gripping a torn piece tightly. Lilo and Nani opened the door and watched the mailman run in both fear and pain. Lilo looked to 626, who looked to the crumpled mess in his hand. He unfolded the paper on the porch and held it up to the sisters.

The piece 626 ripped out of the newspaper was just enough to give Nani the boost she needed, it was a wanted ad for Mrs. Hasagawa's food garden. Nani and Lilo shared a smile, knowing that their luck was changing -for better or for worse would be determined. Lilo and Nani were quick to prepair, Nani for getting a new job and Lilo for teaching 626 while she waited for her older sister. Ready to take on the day, the three of them left for town -silently being followed by Jumba, Pleakley, 624 and Lani.

"Elvis Presley was a model citizen," Lilo told 626 when they reached the garden. "I've compiled a list of his traits for you to practice. Number one is dancing."

Lilo took out two grass hula skirts, one for herself and one for 626. 626 looked against the idea, the choice to wear it wasn't his however. Lilo -his unknowing hostage- was the boss, unless he would be arrested by Jumba.

"Hands on your hips," Lilo instructed. "Now follow my lead."

As soon as 626 followed the first move, he realized it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. With Devil In Disguise playing on the record player Lilo brought, the moves seemed to come easily. One long spin was enough to make the fun turn into a disaster. Mrs. Hasagawa and 626 collided into each other and the cart of watermellons. One of the fruits was connected to the bottom end of the experiment, making only his head visible. In Mrs. Hasagawa's case, it was the reverse.

"Why is everything so dark?" Mrs. Hasagawa tried to see through the blindfold.

Lani chose this as her moment to step in, helping Mrs. Hasagawa and 626 out of their trap. First she and Lilo had to pull 626 out, which resulted in them flopping onto the floor. Earning suspision from Jumba, a purple 624 crawled in. Lani gestured for her to help Mrs. Hasagawa with the watermellon, causing 624 to stand up and shake her head. Lani glared at the undercover experiment and did the work herself, until a guilty conscience mad her help Lani return Mrs. Hasagawa's sight.

"Thank you," Lani smiled 624.

624 just crossed her arms again, not really understanding why she helped. Like his hiding creator, 626 questioned the desguised experiment. Nani obviously had an opinion about her, which she whispered to Lilo.

"Why couldn't you pick out _that_ one," Nani earned an unexpected -at least for him- growl from 626.

"The watermellon wasn't his fault," Lilo told her.

"She's right," Lani defended the smaller girl. "There was too much water on the ground, he must have slipped. Right cousin."

624 resumed the "dog" cover up and shook her head, talking would've gave her away. Lilo was beginning to grow curious herself with 624, slowly walking up to her. 624 stepped back to stand behind Lani, another part of her cover -it would seem.

"Don't worry," Lilo continued moving forward. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Injibay isa naga gaba meega worried about," 624 thought.

Stepping forward slowly, 624 allowed Lilo to pet her head. It was just an act to prove she wasn't an experiment. A scratch under the chin from Nani later, turns out she _did_ enjoy this one dog thing. 626 got jealous over 624's attention and stepped forward, only to be ignored. It drove him to pull Lilo's arm off 624's head, making Lilo use the other hand. 626 sat on the floor with his arms crossed, earning him a laugh from Lani -who stopped as a glare from the experiment was sent her way.

"What's her name," Nani wondered.

"I haven't named her yet," Lani answered. "I'm still thinking of a name, something that would suit her."

"Did you get her from the shelter?" Lilo didn't remember seeing 624 in the kennel -or any other dogs for that matter, oddly.

"No," Lani whispered in Lilo's ear. "She sorta just came from the sky. Like...Some sort of..."

"Angel," Lilo perked up. "You can name her Angel!"

"That's a great idea," Lani smiled. "Angel it is. Oh Nani -if you're looking for a job-, you might wanna head towards the coffee shop. And you should hurry, the job may already be taken."

"Thank you," Nani got too excited to question Lani's knowledge of the job search. "Come on Lilo."

"You're welcome!" Lani waved them off. "Oh Lilo, catch!"

Lilo stopped to face Lani, catching the object before it hit the ground. She anylized it and saw that it was a whistle, blowing it didn't release any sound -at least to her. She blew it again and 626 sprawled the ground like he was getting water out of his eyes.

"Did I do that?!" Lilo asked Lani.

"Yes!" Lani yelled as they got further. "You may need it! I'm Lani by the way!"

"Thanks Lani!" Lilo called as she left their sight.

"One problem down," Lani congradulated herself. "Come on 624, you have to see this. It's musicl destruction at it's finest."

"Oketaka," 624 whispered.

Racing in the secrecy of even the bounty hunters, Lani and 624 make it just in time to see the show. Lilo used their coffee shop trip as a chance to teach 626 lesson two, Elvis played guitar. Lilo handed 626 a guitar and told him to pluck the strings, however 626 took it a step further. He played the guitar more as an electrical one, hitting a note high enough to shatter all the glass in the vacinity -as well as slightly hurting Jumba, Pleakley and 624's ears.

"Well that was fun," Lani smiled until she saw Nani tell Lilo to go home. "But that's not. 624, I need you to stay here and clean up the glass."

"Why?" 626 asked quietly.

"Doing good will make you feel good," Lani shared her wisdom.

"Gaba about Khallifaud," 624 whispered to Lani.

"You stay and help clean up," Lani told her. "I'll keep them busy for now."

Lilo and 626 were fine, Jumba himself couldn't attack with Lilo there and with Pleakely stopping him. Lilo and Stitch walked down a street on their trek back to the house. A car pulled up to them and a lady with curly hair stuck her head out the vehicle.

"Hey kid?" the lady spoke to Lilo. "Where's the beach?"

Lilo pointed down a road that was right in front of them. It really was obvious to find the beach, for numorous reasons that could make anyone laugh for not noticing. The main one in this case was a sigh, that read "Beach" and pointed down the exact path.

"Mahailo," the lady drove away –not even caring she messed up the word.

Lilo and 626 crossed the street and were stopped by a dune-buggy driver, another tourist in need of directions. He and the person sitting in the other open seat looked like they had drove around all day, so you can imagine a frustrated tourist.

"Speak English?" the driver asked. "Which way to the beach?"

Lilo pointed her thumb down the same rode as before, this driver not even thanking her. Lilo and 626 walked down the street and came across Lani sweeping in front of the Barber Shop + Post Office.

"Aloha Lilo," she greeted happily.

"Hi Lani," Lilo waved. "Are they still testing the sirens today?"

"Yep," Lani told her. "Any minute now."

"Good," Lilo formed a smile.

Lilo ran to the beach with 626, who got the idea and sped up. Not only was 626 following, Jumba wanted to make another pursuit. Pleakly pulled him to a stop, causing the larger alien to grumble. Lilo and 626 walked into a spacious part of the beach. One lady told her friend to see her, having never seen a native Hawaiian before. What Lilo was going to do was something she and Nani used to do when they were stressed out, along time ago when the world was right with the Pelekai's family.

"Attention tourists!" Lilo got everyone's focus. "_That_ is a tsunami siren!" she pointed to the pole with the alarm at the top. "It warns people when big, hundred foot waves are coming! When you hear it, you _better_ run! And I mean _run_! 'Cause they move faster than the speed of sound! And _that_ is your only warning!" she pointed to the siren again.

"Isn't that cute," the lady from the car said as she sat on the beach –her friend beside her taking pictures.

"Get up," Lilo instructed 626. "Now put your arms out." Lilo helped him while doing it herself. "Tourists, prepare to die!"

As she finished, the siren came to life. 626 raised his ears in a mix of curiosity, confusion and slight fear that Lilo timed it so perfectly. The tourists realized the danger of the situation, screaming in fear as they ran. They were so scared, they ran past Jumba and Pleakly without realizing they were aliens. Fear would naturally make someone believe they saw something that wasn't there, this fear of the tsunami made it much easier to catch 626 in public -though it wasn't the case this time.

"Does little girl control ocean?!" Jumba asked Pleakly through the noise.

"How should I know?!" Pleakly screamed as clear as the sirens.

Jumba and Pleakly shared a look, -if she could control the ocean- they didn't want to take their chances. They ran from the beach faster than the tourists, believable for Pleakly but surprising for Jumba. Stitch laughed as he looked around, panic was _his_ favorite pastime. Mr. Bubbles stood on the beach with his suitcase, standing tall even as a tourist ran into him, fell, then ran away. He raised an eyebrown causing Lilo to be the first of the two to drop her hands to her side.

"If you lived here, you'd understand," Lilo told Mr. Bubbles.

**A/N: Scran Town, Kansas is a made up place -based slightly off Scranton, Kansas. I added it for the SBS crew because Kansas was the original setting for the movie, and Nicholas' reaction was my attempt at an E.T. parody with a more innocent kid.**

**Disclaimer: Besides my OCs -Lani and 628-, I only own the first videogame. Disney and Chris Sanders have all other ownership -luckies.**

**Next Time: When Lilo and 626 get into a few adventures on their own, 626's views are...tune in to find out! -I'm so sorry, I wouldn't wanna ruin what I have planned so soon.-**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: Untimely -or- How Big A Change?_

KAUAI, HAWAII

With the mayhem at the beach finished -along with Mr. Bubbles check in with Lilo-, she herself felt like she'd made their problems worse. Droping her head in her hands, she got upset over her stress relief technique.

"This couldn't get any worse," Lilo closed her eyes.

Sure as rain, rain started falling. Lilo wanted to get out of it as fast as she could, so seeing an old sugar mill not to far away from the beach was her first idea. With 626 following, Lilo ran through the bushes while she tried her best to cover her head. The ill-chosen part of the mill was the closest option, not that the new storm gave them many. Lilo opened the door and they jumped in before it got worse. 626 shook the water off, making sure to get Lilo even more drenched than she was.

A pattering noise stopped Lilo from saying anything about it, the sight of a large and charging dog stopped her from saying anything. She ran to a boiler, climbing up fast before the guard dog started bitting for her.

"Stitch!" Lilo called to him. "Help me, Stitch!"

There was no way 626 was getting involved in that, he even moved higher up to get a better view. With Jumba and Pleakley scared off and Lani and 624 no where to be found, all that was holding 626 back was Lilo. With her out of the way, Hawaii would be the first stepping stone in his conquest. As the vicious dog had Lilo cornered and begging for 626's help, the experiment derived satasfaction from the situation. Lilo fell and ran, luckily -sort of- into the owner of the mill.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked Lilo.

"It's raining," Lilo stammered.

"Not anymore," the owner openned the door. "Now get going."

Lilo once again would've spoken up, the guard dog stopped her words once more. 626 grumbled and followed her out, upset that he didn't get to see anything happen to her. Lilo was shaking because of the event, teasing 626 into thinking she was going to cry. If he wasn't going to enjoy her end, he may as well enjoy seeing her broken. His hopes were crushed as Lilo pulled him into a hug, "comforting" him from what happened. 626 was surprised, so he stood still as she continued hugging him.

"It's okay Stitch," Lilo rubbed his back. "I know you were just too scared to help, and I know what could cheer you up."

Lilo let him go, walking in the direction of a rocky patch of island near the ocean. 626 wondered why she brough him to the rocks and water, there were plenty of them on the island. What made this part so special? Reaching the rocks, they both made sure to stay out of the water for now -especially 626. Lilo stuck her hand in the water and moved it around. 626 walked behind her and they looked into the water. As a gold fish surfaces, Lilo pats the fish's head.

"This is Pudge," Lilo told 626. "He's my other best friend."

626 stuck his claw in the water and oohed at the bubbles he made, amazed that his hand didn't pull into the water. Lilo picked up Pudge from the water and kissed him, laughing when Pudge kissed her cheek.

"He likes Peanut Butter and Jelly," Lilo held Pudge towards 626. "Here. Now you kiss him."

626 -in one of his random acts of bad- slapped Pudge out of her grasp and the fish flopped around on the rocks. Lilo gasped and watched Pudge try to get back to the water, balling her hands into fists in rage as she turned to face 626.

"Why did you do that?!" Lilo yelled to 626.

626 gave her a blank expression, not really caring if he'd done something wrong -he was programmed for it after all. Lilo threw her fists down and ran to get Pudge, only to have a flock of seagulls swoop in for lunch. Lilo screamed as the sea birds swarmed around her in the air, her trying to get rid of them and the seagulls trying to take Pudge away to eat. She waved her arms around to try and get them to fly away, only making them want the fish more. Lilo couldn't do it alone, so she called for her unhelpful back up.

"Stitch!" Lilo called. "Help me!"

626 just laughed however, taking a seat to enjoy the newest show of the day. It was fun for him to see anyone in trouble, Lilo was one he was especially happy for. Any chance to get rid of her was welcome if it meant he could go back to causing mayhem, or at the very least seeing her cry would've made him feel better for having to be held back from his prime directive. 626 sat still like a child watching T.V., swinging his head to the side like he couldn't hear the growing screams of Lilo.

"Stitch!" Lilo repeated in a panic. "Help!"

Lilo was on her own, soon chasing off the birds solo. She bent down and looked at Pudge sadly, thinking the worst had come for him. Lilo turned to glare at 626 again, marching over to him angrily. She pushed the laughing experiment over, taking him by surprise.

"What's wrong with you?!" Lilo fought back tears that started to form.

626's ears dropped in curiousity. Sure Lilo got mad at him at times, he didn't think she had the courage -or even strength- to challenge him though. No one had ever been able to beat him, -however for some reason unknown to him- with this 626 suddenly didn't want to hurt Lilo.

"Pudge is part of our family!" Lilo lectured. "You don't let your family die! You don't _ever_!"

Lilo walked back over to Pudge leaving 626 to think about her words once more. Lilo hugged Pudge letting a tear fall on him, unnoticed by a confused 626. Lilo was going to bury Pudge, until the fish wiggled to life again. She gasped and brought him over to the water, putting him back in his giant home that was like a flat wall to 626. 626 caught the scent of something and walked away from the beach, unnoticed by Lilo who stood as the weather shifted. The wind blew and freshly dewed flowers from the nearest tree fell down, flowers that Lilo knew too well.

"Mom's sending decorations for us," Lilo put one in her hair. "Stitch?"

Lilo looked around and saw him go down a path she hadn't been to in a while. She would usually come down the path with Nani, it was the only time 626 had been though. Two curved stones lay in the field, writing covered by moss so 626 couldn't read them.

"My mom is here," Lilo told him sadly. "My dad too."

626's eyes went wide, causing him to wipe away the moss and see the names on the stones. Seeing the graves of Lilo's parents, 626 put his head in his hands -actually feeling sad. Lilo walked behind him and put a flower in the fur on his head, just as she'd done for her own hair. She sat down and 626 followed her lead, even allowing himself to sit beside her. The wind blew once more, signaling the appearance of her unseen parents. Lilo did shed a few tears, only 626 didn't enjoy them at all.

"Dad," Lilo's voice cracked. "Mom. Thank you for the flowers. I got my wish, I have a new friend. This is Stitch."

The wind blew through 626's fur, making him feel bluer than he already felt inside. The wind wrapped around them both, dancing in between them before flowing around them -bringing the two together.

"You sent him to me," Lilo smiled. "And he's the best. I would've gave up on the world if it wasn't for him."

626 was feeling the worst he's ever felt, the feeling only getting worse when Lilo put a ring on his collar. The silver ring -as told to him by Lilo- belonged to her father, Lilo had her mother's ring in hand. It was now for 626, a "Medal of Honor" for what Lilo called bravery for not running away from the mill -even though he knew the horrible truth of why he stayed. 626 took a piece from his collar and the ring Lilo had. He made a chain for Lilo to keep the ring around her neck, his first offical good deed. Lilo hugged him, making 626 feel somewhat afraid.

"You didn't do it on purpose," Lilo tilted her head. "Did you?"

He did though, he _knew_ he did. He'd never wished in any point to not cause trouble, except this was different. The concept of "O'hana" began to hang over his head like a rain cloud, all because of this. These graves, _Lilo's parents'_ graves, her O'hana. She still had Nani, which was better than being alone with no family. 626 was afraid now, afraid that he was going to take away Lilo's curent family. If it wasn't because of him, it would be Mr. Bubbles who would do the job. He couldn't allow it.

Walking back to the house, 626 thought up a way to avoid trouble altogether. He needed to find a way to contact his crew, make Nani seem like perfect caretaker to get Mr. Bubbles off their case and -above all else- give Lilo her family. An unattened police car was the best way for him to accomplish his first task. 626 jumped on the hood and started to rip the car to shreds. Not knowing what got into him, Lilo tried to stop him. 626 pulled out the very device he need, stopping his attack on the vehicle.

"Jalipaa," 626 smiled to himself.

Jumba -having finally caught up with the two- jumped out of the bushes and ran towards 626. 626 went behind Lilo and put a claw to her throat, having no intention to hurt her. The sound of people coming caused Pleakley to jump in, again to pull Jumba away before they were discovered. With the police present, 626 had to give back the radio. He looked to Lilo, who didn't seemed to be happy with him. Mostly for the destruction of the police car, she didn't know what to think about the Jumba thing.

"Bad dog!" Lilo told him sternly.

"Ih," 626's ears dropped as he thought. "Nala dog. Meega nala dog."

**A/N: This was a decent, fully ****Kauai chapter. Sure I would've loved to show what happened to Nicholas, but I can leave that for the next chapter. And the ending of this chapter was pretty sad, but this is just the set up for the next full Scran Town chapter.**

**Important: The break chapter is getting closer, so I ask what you want to see in the theater. Keep in mind, everyone from the franchise is there. The sky's the limit! Questions, reactions, just a way to have fun from where I started.**

**Disclaimer: I own a very small percent of this, Disney and Sanders have dibs on the main things.**

**Next Time: The SBS crew follow Nicholas' lead to 626, unfortunately what they find isn't what they seek.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Mess... Received -or- Could Have Been Worse_

SCRAN TOWN, KANSAS

The SBS crew were headed toward the town, each occupant of the ship feeling anxious except for Nicholas. Nicholas crossed his arms and pouted, glarring daggers at 628. The female experiment wasn't phased in the slightest at his expression, herself being on edge for her meet with 626. Reaching the edge of the city, 621 cloaked the SBS to look like a pick up truck. Ramthar checked the monitars, making sure no human was in the area. Throwing on the breaks, 628 took 621, 627 and Nicholas out of the ship.

"Make sure you are under no circumstance caught," 628 gave Ramthar the order.

"Yes captain," Ramthar rolled his eyes.

628 would've thrown him against the wall, if this task wasn't so important. 627 manned his blasters, sure to keep an eye out for anything suspiscious. 621 was held tight in Nicholas' embrace, the child still not comfortable around 628.

"Nicholas, show us where you saw 626," 628 told him.

"No," Nicholas shook his head.

"Why you little..." 628's hands began to glow.

"Nicholas, do you want to help me?" 621 had an idea.

"More than anything," Nicholas' eyes lit up.

"I need you to find me 626," 621 smiled -sort of- to the child.

"626," Nicholas tried to remember what he knew. "Follow me!"

Nicholas ran ahead of them, 627 following close. 621 smiled to himself for his newest accomplishment, 628 however crossed her arms and shook her head as they walked fast to catch up.

"Manipulating children," 628 sighed. "That is new low, wouldn't you say?"

"If it gets us to our leader, what does it matter?" 621 shrugged off her disappointment.

"_Your_ leader," 628 growled at him. "I serve no one. Not 626, and neither that bafoon Jumba nor the oblivious Grand Council."

The experiments followed the human to a building, Nicholas pointing up with a smile. The old building read the wanted experiments number, the missing creature himself couldn't be seen. 627 scaled the building, upon reaching the top he went inside to investigate. A red blur could be seen from the two experiments and the human, running past each of the eight windows of the sixteen story building. 628 tapped her foot on the ground -somewhat patiently- as she waited for the results of 627's search.

"Evil," 627 shook his head as he sat in front of her.

628 was no in a full rage, alerting 621 to get 627 and Nicholas away from her. 628 gripped her blasters tight before letting loose a rampage of plasma at the building. The elderly construct had seen hard times before, never so much destruction as the kind 628 was causing. She let out a beyond infuriated yell, sending waves of air around her. 621, 627 and Nicholas held their ears shut, trying to drown out the booming sound. The blasters had finally run out of ammunition, bringing on the next step in her rage.

628 threw the two blasters in the air, catching them with her gravity warping powers. In addition to her hands glowing, her hair-like antenna glowed blue as it lifted into the air. Her hair mixed along with her snake-akin tail that waved in the breeze, this appendage glowed blue along the U-shaped tip. 628 began hovering a few feet off of the ground, soon crushing the blasters into orbs and rotating them around her. The building began crumbling, the decaying bricks breaking to form a large ring around the experiment.

628 turned to Nicholas next, revealing blue eyes replacing her black ones. The boy gasped, backing up to get as far away as he could. Luckily, he was saved by the SBS as the hologram covered spacecraft came behind him.

"628, 621," Ramthar opened the cloaked door. "I've just recieved word from 626."

628's rage subsided, as far as her tail, hands and antenna went. 628's eyes were still glowing blue, reminding Ramthar of the last time those eyes held that much passion. Nicholas really need this to be a good message, otherwise 628 would actually hurt the six year old. The experiments, human and ex-general stepped aside for the hair triggered 628. She walked right into the pilot seat and turned on the monotar and played the message, 621 crossing his fingers for some good news.

"Isa 626," bits of the message were cut. "Meega...Kauai, yuuga...Ikata Earth. Yuuga aka choota. Meega...In forest...Yuuga...Maka maka."

"You heard 626," 628 turned to them -sporting a pair of experiment black eyes this time. "Nicholas, do you have any idea what a lucky boy you are?"

"No," Nicholas narrowed his eyes.

"Let me tell you," 628 smiled sickeningly at the boy. "I can manipulate the forces of gravity, which allow me to preform feats like this."

628's hands glowed, as did the outline of Nicholas. The tyke was lifted into the air, 628 even swirled him around to get her point across. Nicholas finally showed a smile for her, only for the joy he felt of "flying".

"I like this," Nicholas laughed.

"I bet you do," 628 put him down gently. "Now look outside."

Nicholas set his view out of the window, not seeing 628's hands and antenna glowing. The same bricks that formed a ring once again turned in the air, this time getting closer the more they spun. Nicholas was able to see them join together, before being crushed into dust. 628 lifted up the two blasters that acted as her temporary moons, swirling them the same way she'd done the brick ring. Instead of them joining until they were turned to dust, the crumpled blasters that were once full of plasma exploded outside the ship.

"If I would have stayed upset with you like I had, _that_ could have been you," 628 made Nicholas gulp in fear. "I appologize for my reaction. Now, let us take you home and we can continue our search for 626."

"Do you have to go?" Nicholas hugged 621 tight.

621's eyes widened in shock. This child seemed to really like him, for reasons not even this supergenius couldn't figure out. None of them were crewl enough to give an answer, at least 621 and 628 weren't. 627 took a long nap, one he thought he needed after his speedy search. Ramthar begun piloting the ship, intent on dropping Nicholas off to continue the search. Arriving at the childs house, Nicholas -through much resistance- now stood in his window watching the sky as the SBS shot into the stars.

**A/N: Monday was a break for me so here's two chapters this week. The message 626 sent to the SBS completely contrasted the previous chapter, which is reason two for me posting. There is a reason behind it, but you wonderful readers have to wait a two days to find out. My next posts will be on Saturday and next Thursday, just as a bonus for my birthday -the big 3teen, extra coconut cake for you all! So I wish you all a good winter break, from my side of the planet to you.**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Chris Sanders have sadly discontinued the franchise -this would be the moment you "boo". So along with remaking and morphing their concepts, I have a few of my own plans for the future.**

**Next Time: "Isa 626. Meega...Kauai, yuuga...Ikata Earth. Yuuga aka choota. Meega...In forest...Yuuga...Maka maka." Find out the origin of this seemingly Earth threatening message.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Purple Handed -or- Not So Sneaky Earth Girl_

KAUAI, HAWAII

**Walking back to the house, 626 thought up a way to avoid trouble altogether. He needed to find a way to contact his crew, make Nani seem like perfect caretaker to get Mr. Bubbles off their case and -above all else- give Lilo her family. An unattended police car was the best way for him to accomplish his first task. 626 jumped on the hood and started to rip the car to shreds. Not knowing what got into him, Lilo tried to stop him. 626 pulled out the very device he need, stopping his attack on the vehicle.**

**"Jalipaa," 626 smiled to himself.**

**Jumba -having finally caught up with the two- jumped out of the bushes and ran towards 626. 626 went behind Lilo and put a claw to her throat, having no intention to hurt her. The sound of people coming caused Pleakley to jump in, again to pull Jumba away before they were discovered. With the police present, 626 had to give back the radio. He looked to Lilo, who didn't seem to be happy with him. Mostly for the destruction of the police car, she didn't know what to think about the Jumba thing.**

**"Bad dog!" Lilo told him sternly.**

**"Ih," 626's ears dropped as he thought. "Nala dog. Meega nala dog."**

From across the street, Mr. Bubbles saw the whole scene play out in his car. It took a lot to surprise him, this was not one of those things. Seeing Lilo and 626 walking away, he would have followed them...Had he not stopped.

"So now you know," Lani said from the back seat of the car.

"How did you get in?" Mr. Bubbles kept his calm demeanor.

"My partner unlocked it with her own key," Lani gestured to 624 -who held up her claws. "You don't seem so surprised about the aliens Mr. Bubbles."

"I had my suspicions," Mr. Bubbles turned to the two stowaways. "Is your...partner...one of them?"

"Ih," 624 gave up the disguise for now. "Meega Experiment Khalifaud-Huznet-Tele sharov."

"Which is her way of saying 'Yes. I'm Experiment 624'," Lani translated.

"Injibay isa Khalifaud-Huznet-Khalifaud with the Saari," 624 explained -Lani speaking in human for her.

"Experiments?" Mr. Bubbles questioned.

"So much to explain, so little time," Lani shook her head. "We need a few favors from you if things are going to be alright."

"Alright for whom," Mr. Bubbles already had a feeling he knew.

"Do I really need to say?" Lani took out a checklist. "Bad things are coming -most of which I'm not sure of myself-, so I need help to prepare for them. Firstly, we need a radio."

"Communication, I presume," Mr. Bubbles started taking apart the radio in his own car.

"Gaba yuuga mean?" 624 required her translator.

"Radios are used to send messages from far away," Mr. Bubbles explained while he got the radio disconnected to the car. "This isn't a take over message, I hope."

"So do I," Lani whispered that part. "It looks like it might not be a problem, he doesn't look like that's what he wants anymore. Now, we're going to need two C.I.A. suits for me and 624."

"Gaba for?" 624 asked this time.

"It's for when things _really_ get illegal," Lani took the radio. "And the last thing is help from you Cobra."

"Mr. Bubbles," he told her.

"Of course it is," Lani looked out the window. "Turn down that road, there's something you need to see."

Mr. Bubbles was curious what the surprise was, driving down the road a dirt road didn't make anything less mysterious. The bumpy path matched the same unsure feeling at the back of his mind. He stopped the car and the three got out, having reached the end of the road.

"The junkyard," Mr. Bubbles read the sign.

"The place isn't the issue," Lani lead them forward.

A broken gate was there to greet them, as too the sound of clanking metal. 624 jumped ahead of them on instinct, once more unsure why she'd want to act the way she normally wouldn't. Her protection -though nice- wasn't needed at the moment. As far as what lied ahead was concerned, they didn't matter. Mr. Bubbles, Lani and 624 walked forward slowly, peeking over the side of some garbage to witness the beginning of bad. The robot -the very same one 626 sent out- worked.

The robot wasn't alone now, it had done exactly what 626 had programmed it to do. From the hours it spent in the junkyard, the robot made its copies. Metallic mitosis aided the robot in the creation of more. An army seemed to grow every second, in number as well as size.

"First aliens, now robots," Mr. Bubbles turned to Lani. "How did you get mixed up in this?"

"That's an excellent question," Lani crossed her arms. "Here's mine. How good are you at taking care of these kinds of things, Mr. Roswell?" She held out her hand to him.

"You have my attention now," Mr. Bubbles shook it.

As night rolled in, 626 laid uncomfortably in his makeshift dresser bed. He was tired but couldn't sleep, not when he was concerned about Lilo. He carefully and quietly sneaked out of bed, looking around for something to make it seem like he was still in the bed. He took the pillow from his bed, a two large paper cones and Lilo's large ball of rubber bands. He placed them under the covers and sneaked out of the room, taking the window so Nani wouldn't catch him. Seeing Jumba and Pleakley gone was odd, however it was also an opportunity.

626 ran to town, searching for anything he could use to send a message. At the sight of the police, he hid in the dark. A talkie caught his attention, causing him to try and take it from the cop. He climbed the wall and reached for it, until another officer came into view. 626 ducked into the bushes until this cop passed, allowing him another chance to get the talkie. When he reached, a hand grabbed him by his leg, then his mouth and brought him into the forest. Letting go of him, he was relieved it wasn't Jumba.

"It's just me," Lani calmed him down.

"And meega," 624 gave up the act.

"624!" 626 gasped. "Isa yuuga. Yuuga were with her." He growled at Lani.

"Is that any way to treat a friend?" Lani sat in front of him -not even scared of what he could do.

"Achi-baba?" 626's ears dropped. "Yuuga meega achi-baba?"

"Give it some time, you'll seen soon enough," Lani waved of his confusion.

"We here to baaheth jihadi," 624 smiled at the thought.

"Naga," 626 surprised her -and himself. "Meega need jalipaa."

"As luck would have it, we need to get rid of a radio," Lani reached into the leaves to pull out the device. "Here you go."

"Takka," 626 took the radio. "Cama'ahar teh tebracres again?"

"It's Lani," she pushed him out of the bushes. "There's a radio tower down the way. Go before we're spotted with you."

"Oketaka," 626 ran with the radio in his sub set of arms.

The radio tower was down the road, closed for the day to 626's convenience. 626 scaled the building to the top of the transmission tower, hooking up the radio to the top. Climbing into the building through the vents, he used his supercomputer intelligence to set a destination for his broadcast. If all went well, the SBS would get the message. Then he could worry about the rest of his plans, all he had to do was make one final choice for himself. Stay in Kauai, or leave it forever.

"Ahem," 626 spoke into the microphone. "Batookah. This isa 626. Meega in Kauai, yuuga must naga ikata Earth. Yuuga aka choota. Meega..."

626 thought for a moment what he really wanted, which was in conflict with what he didn't want. He wanted to keep Lilo safe, if he stayed though she would definitely get hurt. Weighing the options, he made his final call.

"Meega wait in forest for yuuga," 626 sighed. "Maka maka. Pasawa."

The power was cut, shutting off all the lights. What 626 would soon realize is Jumba was following. He and Pleakley watched him hook up the radio to the top of the tower and climb in, observing everything but 626's message. Jumba -through much hassle- convinced Pleakley to climb up the tower and remove the device, that only went half as well as he thought it would. Pleakley only managed to get electrocuted, knocking out the power. So when 626 went out the vent he entered in, Pleakley dropped on him.

626 threw Pleakley off and tried to run away before the worst could come. Through his speed, he was still caught by Jumba. Jumba was ready to put the handcuffs on him, so 626 licked his hand to make him let go.

"Why you little..." Jumba help up his blaster.

"Jumba," 626 backed up. "Yuuga naga smish. "Meega..."

626 didn't get any chance to explain, instantly being shot at by the bounty hunter. 626 jumped out of the way of the blasts, starting to get the fight back in himself. He climbed up a tree and jumped on Jumba's head, making the evil genius flail around wildly. 626 was knocked off, rolling into a ball in front of him. With the blaster in the middle of them, the stand off between creator and creation held out for a moment. Jumba and 626 leaped for the weapon only one of them could use, the winner being Jumba.

He blasted 626 away, causing the experiment to hit a coconut tree face first. Four fruits fell down, peeling 626 from the trunk. Shaking the hit off, he took the shells in his four arms and threw them at Jumba. Jumba backed up in pain, firing a stray plasma ball that hit 626 back to the tree. Instead of colliding with the plant, he stuck out a claw and spun around it. Gaining enough momentum, he let go of the tree, rolled into a ball and knocked the wind out of Jumba. Standing up, he was surprised to feel himself getting zapped.

"Ziz-ziz," 626 fell forward.

Pleakley was standing right behind him with his hand held out, using his own shock to neutralize 626. That was the straw for Lani and 624, both stepping in regardless of their covers. 624 grabbed Pleakley with her antenna, beginning to smash him on the ground until he squirmed away. Lani grabbed the unattended plasma gun and helped up 626. She gave 624 the plasma gun and gave 626 his four blasters back, Lani herself seemingly had her palms glowing.

"Sneaky Earth Girl," Jumba sat up. "Why are you to be helping 626?"

"He's not going with you," Lani told him. "He's not going back to Turo at all. Just listen and I'll explain what's..."

An explanation couldn't be given, Pleakley had silently got behind her and locked both her and 624 in the cuffs. Even 624's antenna were caught in the mix of her wrists. 626 dropped his weapons in surprise.

"Run!" Lani told him. "Go now!"

"Ih!" 624 agreed. "Yuuga aka choota!"

626 -in the second his brain processed what happened- looked back to Lani and 624, who risked their lives for him. Why would anyone _want_ to do that, especially for the biggest trouble maker in the galaxy? Lani had said that she was his friend, another thing 626 didn't feel he had. Lani and 624 had proven themselves to be friends, friends who gave him a chance to fix things. As Jumba shot him mercilessly, 626 retreated back to Lilo's house. Pleakley stood on guard of the girls, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I knew it," Pleakley walked around them. "I knew it. Something always did seem off about you "Lani". If that even is your real name."

"Like I'd tell," Lani smiled back at him. "You think this is right? You have no idea what you're doing."

"We're keeping the mosquitoes' habitat safe from the little monster," Pleakley took a look at 624. "And this other little monster, too."

"Asyrifah?" 624 bit at him.

"Pleakley, this is wrong," Lani struggled against the cuffs. "What do you think the council will do to 626 once they have him? I assure you, it's not gonna be good. Not for anyone, you have to believe me."

"She isa graazi," 624 nodded. "Khalifaud..."

"La la la," Pleakley covered the spots where ears should be. "I'm not listening."

"I'm sorry 624," Lani sighed. "I shouldn't have brought you into this."

"Isa oketaka," 624 tilted her head. "Meega naga smish why, but meega feel butifa for helping Khalifaud."

"I told you before, doing good will make you feel good," Lani squinted as the sunlight rose.

Jumba came back, 626 long gone by now. Lani and 624 took satisfaction in knowing 626 was safe, even if it wouldn't be long before something happened to him. Jumba didn't seem happy with 626's escape, or that Lani betrayed him and 624 was on her side.

"624," Jumba crossed his arms. "I had feeling it was you. Why is fur purple?"

624 didn't answer him, holding her head high and keeping her eyes closed. The paint was beginning to fade out, which would bring back her pink fur if she got it wet. Jumba was more upset with Lani than his creation, mostly for turning her against her programming.

"You're going to help me with the capturing of 626," Jumba -for once- had Pleakley's support. "I'm sorry, but it is for own good Sneaky Earth Girl and 624."

"My name is Lani," was forced into following.

"Angel," 624 nodded her head.

"What was that 624," Jumba looked back to the experiment.

"My...Name...Angel," 624 -Angel- earned a smile from Lani.

**A/N: Hooray for Angel! Not so many "yahoos" for Jumba and Pleakley, but just a little bit because they are doing some kind of good -right? So let's check the positives and negatives, shall we? Cobra is now on Lani's side, but the robots are multiplying. 626 called the SBS crew, but -as you remember from the previous chapter- they received an invasion message. Angel has now fully accepted her role in my web, but she and Lani are now captured. The UGF still doesn't have 626, but it's really a toss up now for my balance of good and bad.**

**Disclaimer: Lani, 628, Nicholas and the names of the animal shelter lady and Nani's ex-luau boss are mine. Do you hear me Sanders and Disney who own every other bit of this?! **_**Mockeecha!**_

**Next Time: The last day of the Pelekai investigation doesn't go as smoothly as Nani or Lilo would hope when Jumba and Pleakley arrive at the beach.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Lilo Means "Lost" Too -or- Meega Naga O'hana_

Through the day, Lilo managed to get 626 into trouble –against his will at that. 626 knew that anything he did would end up bad, Lilo managed to trick him into doing the acts however. After being kicked out of a hotel, 626 though Lilo would stop. His assumption was wrong as she dressed him to look like Elvis and took him to the beach, to bring everything she taught together. What really made this day horrible for knowing Jumba had Lani and 624 captive, seen obviously by no one cleaning the messes he inadvertently made along the day's span.

Lani and Angel were still in the handcuffs, only Lani seemed not to mind the slightest bit about it. She even hummed Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride to the annoyance of Pleakley and Jumba, Angel followed her lead once she got the tune. This lasted all day as they watched 626 and the Pelekai sisters out in the water with David. It gave them the chance to taunt the bounty hunters, 626 was in the water so there wasn't much they could do. Jumba resorted to climbing a tree to get a better look, Pleakley decided to make a call after he tied Lani and Angel's cuffs to the tree.

"Can't complain, Mom," he spoke into his video communicator. "I'm camping out with a convicted criminal, and I had my head chewed on by a monster!"

"Shoulda let him keep biting," Lani joked to herself.

"Gaba?" Angel asked her friend.

"It happened the night I met you," Lani begun. "You see..."

"Wait!" Jumba shouted -interrupting Lani. "Something is not right."

"Other than you tying us to a tree and forcing us into helping you capture our friend?" Lani rolled her eyes.

"626 is returning willingly to water," Jumba ignored her.

"Naga-takabah," Angel's eyes widened. "Khalifaud naga swim."

"Don't worry," Lani whispered to her. "He'll be safe. Just so long as we get him out of there as quickly as possible."

Pleakley's phone got another call, Lani warned him not to answer it. He did under the thought that she was tricking him, surprised how quickly he regret the choice after the Grand Councilwomen was on the other line.

"Mr. Pleakley, you are overdue," the Grand Councilwomen told him. "I want a status report."

"Uh, things are going well," Pleakley panicked.

"He's lying!" Lani shouted. "Things are the opposite of well!"

"Things are going well," Pleakley repeated under the odd gaze the Councilwomen sent him. "Jumba, aren't they going well?"

Jumba wasn't paying attention to him, instead focusing on 626 just like Angel was. Both of them couldn't figure out why he was going back to the water, since he'd avoided it the entire time they were on Earth.

"I would have expected you back by now, with 626 in hand," the Councilwomen continued.

"Just a few things left to pack and, uh, we'll be..."

"Hang up," Jumba shut off Pleakley's communicator. "We are going swimming."

Jumba climbed down too fast, causing Pleakley to be shot into the sand near some surfboards. Lani and Angel saw humor in it, laughing until Jumba stood them up to push them over to him. The bonds were strong, though they wouldn't hold them for long.

"Start to be helping us with 626, Sneaky Earth Girl," Jumba said.

"Well, since you asked nicely," Lani helped Angel with the cuffs in secret. "There's a few diver suits in that shack. They should help you reach 626 faster."

Angel and Lani managed to get the cuffs loose just enough for one of Angel's antennas to escape. When Jumba and Pleakley turned to walk away, Angel silently took the keys from the larger alien. The antenna dropped the key into Lani's hand and she unlocked both of their cuffs. Lani and Angel sneaked their way to Angel's battle cruiser, Lani sure of what needed to be done. Angel kept a look out for the bounty hunters while they ran, hearing Jumba yell about them escaping brought a smile to her face.

"Nice work with the keys, 62...Angel," Lani said while working on the communication system.

"Takka," Angel closed the cloaked ship's hatch. "Gaba yuuga doing?"

"I'm calling Bubbles," Lani didn't take her eyes off the control panel. "Remember how I said most of these problems I'm not going to be sure of?"

"Ih," Angel recalled that conversation.

"The robots and our kidnapping are a couple of those problems," Lani admitted. "And we're wasting time with the robots."

"Hello?" Mr. Bubbles said from the other end of the radio.

"Mr. Bubbles, we need you to get Lilo," Lani earned a confused look from Angel. "It looks like we're gonna have an invasion on our hands. The robots are almost ready and the bounty hunters mean business."

"What is a six year old going to do Ms. Alaula?" Mr. Bubbles questioned her judgment.

"Never underestimate the power of light," Lani shut off the transmission.

Mr. Bubbles arrived at the beach just in time to see Lilo almost drown and both Jumba and Pleakley flop away on the water. David went back to go save 626 from drowning, noticing Nani checking to make sure her little sister was fine. Mr. Bubbles regretted what he was going to have to do, knowing that it might be seen as Lilo being taken away. He made his presence known when the experiment breathed, hostilely trying to keep himself protected. Nani walked over to the agent to state her case, though there wasn't much.

"I know you're trying, Nani," Mr. Bubbles said sincerely. "But you need to think about what's best for Lilo. Even if it removes you from the picture. I'll be back tomorrow morning for Lilo. I'm sorry."

Telling her that her little sister was inadvertently part of an invasion plan -consisting of aliens and robots-, let's just say it wasn't a professional statement. Mr. Bubbles didn't feel any better about having to take Lilo away for the greater good, only guilt that it had to be done. After his final call on their inspection, the happy mood they felt when they were spending the day at the beach left. Nani took Lilo home to tell her what was going to happen, leaving 626 with David.

"You know, I really believed they had a chance. Then you came along."

David's words followed 626 through the day, hanging over him like the word "O'hana". Everything he saw on the island had some sort of family, even the pair of ducks that walked in front of him. He didn't care much for any of it, except for Lilo's small family. Nani was really all the little girl had, only now did he start thinking that it wasn't such a bad thing. Sure they fought, yelled and drove each other up the wall every chance they got. They still stood by each other, even through the chaos 626 caused.

626 caused way more damage that day than he intended to, though this time it wasn't entirely his fault. For the first time in his life, 626 didn't know what to do. Not that there was much he could, what was done was all set in stone. All he could do now was look at the sisters sitting in their hammock, thinking that he could have changed things if he wasn't the way he was. That maybe -without him, like David had said- they could have stood a chance. Nani singing interrupted his thoughts, adding to his guilt as a bonus.

_Aloha Oe, Aloha Oe_

_E ke onaona noho i ka lipo_

_One fond embrace, a ho'i a'e au_

_Until we meet again._

The wind swept away the sisters' flowers right in front of 626, egging him into following after them. 626 climbed into Lilo's room, the flowers laying on top of her pillow. 626 was hesitant in reaching for them, he remembered the last time he did and didn't want Lilo to be anymore upset for the day. Through his train of thought, he didn't notice Lilo walk into the room. She brushed away the flowers and let 626 see the picture of her parents, this time she was okay with him holding it.

"That's us before," Lilo told him. "It was rainy, and they went for a drive. What happened to yours?"

626 didn't know what she meant, he didn't have parents of any kind. He was a creation, a weapon...A monstrosity. He was made to destroy everything, this -to him- was the biggest wreck of his life.

"I hear you cry at night," Lilo continued. "Do you dream about them?"

626 didn't _want_ to destroy this family, her broken O'hana. He thought that they may stand a tiny chance, Earth suddenly seemed like a place to avoid because of this. When his crew arrived, he'd leave and take over another planet far away. As long as he left immediately.

"I know that's why you wreck things and push me. Our family's little now and we don't have many toys but if you want, you could be part of it. You could be our baby and we'd raise you to be good."

626 shook his head and picked up The Ugly Duckling book, it was the only thing he thought would help him understand family. It would also remind him of Earth no matter how far away in the galaxy he was. Lilo would be better off without, he thought.

"O'hana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind but if you want to leave, you can. I'll remember you, though. I remember everyone that leaves."

"Meega soka," 626 whispered to himself.

626 left through the window, he could bare to look back at the house. Of all the naughtiness he's ever done, he wanted to forget this one. He blamed himself entirely, so he ran away into the forest to meet up with his crew. The SBS crew weren't going to be there for a while, so 626 looked through the wordless pages of the book. He found the picture of the Ugly Duckling alone, which is what 626 was. Alone, with nothing around him, truly...

"L...Lost," 626 remembered the word Lilo used. "I'm lost!"

**A/N: This was by far the saddest chapter I had to write, and this is the chapter that stops the movie -only for a chapter though. The next chapter is the break chapter before I start the chain of climaxes this story takes. Sorry for the late update, we lost power and all I had time to do was write out the chapter. But I assure you all that next weeks update will go on as scheduled, unless there's another storm that ruins my plans.**

**Disclaimer: Lilo and Stitch's world is a Disney world. Lani, Nicholas and my 628 are my mind's world's characters brought into that.**

**Next Time: The movie stops for a break, so now it's time to see how everyone reacts to the movie's changes.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: Give Me A Break -or- Intermission_

The crowd of cannon viewers erupted in angry calls, demanding an answer for why the screen went blank. The girl who introduced this gathering -identified as Lani- got out of her seat and walked up to the stage.

"I'm sorry everyone," Lani announced. "I don't know what's going on actually. I guess we're going to take a short break while we check things out. So everyone go into the lobby, get some snacks, talk. Just don't blow anything up. 628, I need you to go up to the projector and see if you can fix it. Nicholas, you help me pass out snacks."

Where arguments would usually start from being ordered around, no one wanted to challenge her -out of fear of what _she_ might be capable of. They rushed out of the room faster than 628 could get up to the projector, Lani following the crowd after she did a head count. With the screening room unoccupied, the lobby busted with life. Lani made sure to pay attention to what they were saying than getting them snacks, which wasn't much of a problem with Nicholas and Kernel helping. The first voices she heard were Lilo's classmates.

"I guess Lilo _was_ right about all the alien stuff," Yuki looked around.

"It kinda makes sense now," Teresa thought back to everything that happened. "They don't really look like regular animals."

"Most of them do," Elena ducked when Hunkahunka flew overhead. "And it's kinda creepy."

"Yeah, creepy," Mertle looked to Gigi fast before they could notice her "pet" was one of them.

Lani shook her head as she walked past them, eventually they had to find out. Looking to Nicholas, he was already passing out food. What he didn't know was that Frenchfry made them, though it was okay since it was healthier food. Lani was happy to know that everything was going well for once, it seemed like trouble seemed to follow her everywhere. As quickly as things were nice and calm, chaos and disorder reared its head -with the battle cry of two people arguing. Lani looked over her shoulder and saw the voices belonged to Nani and David, courtesy of Spats.

The argument went unnoticed by most, the ones who saw moved away before they were caught in the crossfire. Speaking of, Keoni got the bright idea to play ball with Splodyhead and Slugger. In another corner of the lobby, Kixx and Deforester were arm wrestling. All while Spike was running through the room with a hole in his safety suit. Things were beginning to unravel fast, and it seemed like Hamsterveil was enjoying every second of it. Lani looked around for some help, seeing as Lilo and Stitch were already doing what they could. A splat gave her an idea for a recruit.

"No!" Reuben shouted to the sky. "Not my sandwich!"

"What happened?" Lani walked over to him.

"They...They just...This is chaos!" Reuben panicked.

"I know, I know," Lani dropped her head. "But I can fix it. I just need your help. Can you get me a case silver behind the curtains? And a containment pod?"

"Is Grilled Cheese the best dairy sandwich of all time?" Reuben walked of muttering more about his loss of sandwich.

"Experiment 625 seems distressed," the Grand Councilwoman came in behind Lani. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just a little snacking problem," Lani told her the partial truth. "Nothing that we can't handle."

"If he spent half as much time eating as he did aiding me…"

"You would've still been under employment of Hamsterwheel," the Councilwoman finished Gantu's sentence in the opposite way he was about to phrase it.

"I'm sure he'll get over it," Lani at her comment. "What are your opinions on this? The movie, I mean."

"Well, I certainly was unaware of 626's change before I sent Captain Gantu in," the Councilwoman stated honestly. "Had I have known, I might not have acted so rashly. Although, I don't recall sending in the SBS members."

"You will," Lani whispered that part to herself. "Like I said, a few things were changed. But the initial feeling of it is the same. What are your thoughts captain?"

"I _knew_ somebody messed with my ship!" Captain Gantu turned to Angel –who was walking to get a drink when Gantu spotted her. "You little trog! Do you know how long it took to rebuild?!"

The captain gave chase to the experiment in an attempt to get even, bringing a questioning gaze from Grand Councilwoman to the hostess. She didn't even remember this happening, so how would her captain know the non visualized information of his ship's repair? Lani knew full well what was going on, however she shrugged in response to the councilwoman's look. The alien adult didn't seem too convinced that Lani didn't know what got into the captain. Fortunately, Lani didn't have to answer as Reuben came with her case.

"Here you go, kid," Reuben started to list off what his four arms could carry. "One silver case, one containment pod, one net –just in case- and one BLT. But that's for me."

"I'm just happy we'll only need one pod," Lani observed the growing chaos. "I'm a little surprised the villains stayed so calm. But that's probably because I had Spike goof them up."

"Hold on, only one pod is needed?" the Grand Councilwoman replayed her words.

"I suggest you duck when I say one," Lani held up the containment pod. "You'll see why in three…Two…One!"

At the start of her countdown, Victoria ran past her to stand behind for cover. At "two", the Grand Councilwoman and Reuben caught sight of something flying towards them at high speed. So as they were told to do on their cue, the aliens ducked down to stay out of harms way. Lani was quick to cover the lid of the containment pod, making it easier to see the creature inside by placing him on the floor. It was Snooty, uncharacteristically snarling at everyone around.

"What did you do to my cuz'?" Reuben was genuinely concerned for Snooty.

"I didn't do anything," Victory was just as –if not more so- worried for her best friend. "He was fine one minute, then the next…He just…"

"Glitched," Jumba walked up behind them. "It seems 277 is acting out, but is not his fault. I am not being sure how he is, I charged up his molecules."

He may not have been sure but Lani was, she knew exactly why he was acting out. It was her, she was why he was glitching. She didn't do anything on purpose, her presence just seemed to have an effect on everyone around her in one way or another. So that's why she and she alone -for now- could fix the changes she caused. She opened the silver case she had Reuben get her, revealing a syringe of pink liquid. All attention turned to her, of fear and confusion. Lani seemed to make more questions than she could answer, only she never had time to give a satisfying answer.

Now was no different.

Lani's hands started to glow, blue like 628's but in a clean circle on her palms. Lani pushed everyone back with an invisible force no one saw coming. No matter how much they all tried, Lani didn't let them move. What surprised them was that Lani could hold them all back with one hand, also that the invisible force released Snooty. Having him fly around, Lani needed to up the ante on everyone's protection. She let go of her force that held them all back, pressing her belt buckle quick to trap herself and Snooty inside of a blue force field.

No one could break into it, only stand outside of it and wait for the outcome. Victoria watched Lani use the invisible force to hold Snooty down, hoping that he would be fine. Lani walked up to him and stuck him with the syringe, emptying it's contents into the bat-like experiment. Snooty wiggled around for ten seconds before he calmed down, letting his eerie eyes flutter close. Victoria screamed in protest as she banged on the force field, tears beginning to run down her face. Lani pressed her belt buckle to drop the shield, allowing Victoria to to rush in and take Snooty into her arms.

"How could you?" Victoria glared at Lani then sobbed into Snooty's fur.

Lani knew what she was doing, contrary to the speculation everyone had on her for her action. A passage was made for her as she left to the snack station, no one wanted to even get close to her. Lani looked around, finally finding what she was looking for. She walked back over to Victoria, sad to see her still crying into Snooty's chest. The experiment was her best friend -like Stitch to Lilo or Jam to Keoni-, so it was actually nice to know she cared so much about him. Lani pulled out the pepper shaker she retrived and shook it over Victoria's head when she looked up.

"What...What are you...ACHOO!" Victoria sneezed.

Snooty sat up instantly, shocking everyone but Lani that he was okay. He cleaned up Victoria's sinuses, bringing her tears of joy this time. Lani stepped back as Victoria stood up, spinning Snooty around in a hug.

"There, 277 is no longer an Unstable," Lani smiled. "No need to thank me."

"How is it possible?" Jumba wondered.

"Oh, this?" Lani showed them the syringe. "It's a chemical I whipped up in my lab, it stabilizes experiments when...Well, _that_ happens."

"How would you know that would happen?" Victoria asked her.

"I didn't think it'd happen so soon," Lani thought that part. "It's always good to be prepared. So, any other questions you wanna ask me? Other than what else I know."

"To start, how did you get us all in here?" Lilo asked her.

"Oh, you don't need to ask those kinds of questions," Lani laughed nervously.

"I think we do," Mertle -for once- agreed with Lilo.

"Yeah," Yuki, Teressa and Elena backed their leader up.

"Um..." Lani looked around for an excuse. "I think I hear 628 calling. I should help her."

Lani gave the girls a tray of snacks before she scurried back into the screening room. She tried to calm her nerves while she walked up the stairs to the projector, finding it harder to do the more she thought about how she got them all there. It wasn't an easy task -except for most of the more gullible ones there-, though it didn't make it any easier to knock them all out, bring them to the undisclosed theater, change their history and lie about it. The only thing that took her mind off her situation was hearing 628 ripping panels out of the projector room.

"628, what are you doing?" Lani pulled her away from the machine.

"I sense someone else in here," 628 explained. "Most likely it might be someone who knows how to rewire complex systems like this device."

"I think I can figure out who did this," Lani smiled. "J.A.V.A., activate."

"YES MADAME?" the computer system responded -to the surprise of 628.

"J.A.V.A.?" the gravity experiment asked.

"Oh, that's short for Juncture Altering Virtual Assistant," Lani explained. "I created her to help me out with this."

"Juncture?" 628 repeated. "As in time stream? Why would you need..."

"J.A.V.A., who was the last person in the room besides me and 628?" Lani interrupted another hard to answer question.

"MY READINGS ARE PICKING UP EXPERIMENT 621 OR CHOPSUEY IS STILL PRESENT," J.A.V.A. scanned the room with a bright flash of blue.

628 ignored her previous question and started a new one, where was 621? 628 walked around the room, thinking of all the places the computer loving experiment could be hiding. It was Lani who found him, suger high and almost destroying the projector but missing. Lani stood out of the way and let 628 handle him, which was a fault in judgment to say the least. Using her power, 628 lifted the hyper 621 into the air and threw him out of the window. At his luck, he landed in an empty seat right side up -only to have 628 slam the seat on him from above.

"And stay out you Gremlin reject!" 628 yelled down to him.

"You didn't have to be so mean about it," Lani told her. "Good news though, he didn't break the projector. Mom would've killed me if he did. It looks like it should be working alright now. So we can get this show back on track."

"You realize you have presented questions -to not only myself but others- of what your intentions are?" 628 crossed her arms to the mysterious girl.

"You'll know in due time," Lani laughed to herself. "J.A.V.A, open up the doors if you please."

"YES MADAME," J.A.V.A. proceeded to let everyone back into the room. "ANYTHING ELSE?"

"Just lock up when we leave and we're good," Lani ushered 628 out of the room. "Thank you J.A.V.A., you can take a breather."

628 wasn't sure what to make out of it, it didn't seem like Lani was going to explain anything. More murmurs about the hostess filling the gathering, making the girl in question feel smaller than Poxy. She pushed past her unease and got on the stage, everyone was occupying some seat or another. The chatter continued, even when Lani called for their attention. So if they weren't going to cooperate this time, she'd have to take matters into her own hands again. They really should have got quiet.

Lani pressed her wrist which released a dog whistle-akin sound, the first thing she'd use to get someone's ears to listen to her. The extremely high pitched whistle caused any dog-similar creature in the room to hit the floor and covered their ears. She pressed her wrist and the whistle died down. The dog-like experiments sat in their seats and stayed quiet, afraid of what else the hostess was capable of doing to them. Lani, stood on the stage smiling, finally gaining everyone's attention.

"Sorry for that," Lani told mostly the dog-like animals in the room. "Everything will proceed as it was, so I hope you enjoy the ending."

Lani went to the back of the curtain just as they opened back up. Lani pressed her ear like a Bluetooth, changing her clothes instantly to the white floral muumuu she wore from the warped movie. She cast the viewers one more look before she sighed, ready to get back to work.

"Show time," Lani flashed into the screen.

**A/N: So many things to say, so let's start with my apology. If the weather hadn't been so bad that our power when out **_**again**_**, I would've been on time with this. But the snow had to be a jerk about it so yeah, two days late with a completely original chapter that has nothing to do with the movie I'm morphing. So for the fact that things went haywire here, I'm going to give you another chapter -one I finished before my power was cut. Two chapters for this week, one **_**on time**_** for next if the snow stops taunting me.**

**Now about my break chapter, I skipped it at first and finished the rest of the next three chapters while I waited for inspiration to start this off. This one seemed a bit harder to do compared to what I've done for the rest of my stuff, reactions were never my strong suit -that's my older brother's department really. But I feel good about where this chapter went, especially with the foreshadowing I put everywhere. I'm if-y about the Snooty part, I didn't want a Disney death like from Stitch Has A Glitch. **

**Death in general, that's just not my style.**

**And let me be clear about one thing, Lani didn't harm anyone to get them to watch this. She simply laced their meals and beverages with an undetectable narcotic, tied them up so they wouldn't cause any harm to themselves or others, bring them to the theater one by one -knocking out any of them who woke up too soon-, wait for them all to be in the theater and wake up together, then slip into what she's showing them by means no one needs to know about yet. See? Simple and harmless, like I said.**

**Disclaimer: As shown by this break, Lani, 628 and Nicholas are the three that don't belong. And J.A.V.A., I own this J.A.R.V.I.S.-like A.I. too.**

**Next Time: Before things head south for 626, a check in with his enemies and allies are filling up this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11: What We Want -or- An Unknowing Agreement_

KAUAI, HAWAII

Going against 626 in the water was one of the worst decisions Jumba and Pleakley made. 626 -though not as well as on land- could still protect himself from them, this time sending them to wash up on the opposite end of the island. What better way to continue their horrible day than a phone call from the boss? Pleakley knew he shouldn't answer it, the only reason he did was because he didn't want to lose his job. The call that followed him answering took that exact path as soon as he gave an answer.

"I have lost patience with you both," the councilwoman was also loosing her temper. "Have you captured 626 or not?"

"No..." Pleakley reluctantly answered.

"Consider yourselves fired and prison bound," the councilwoman gave the order. "Your incompetence is nothing short of unspeakable!"

"We're fired," Jumba smiled while the transmission ended -and Pleakley cried in front of him. "Now we do it my way!"

"Your way?" that got Pleakley's attention. "Wait! What do you mean 'your way'?"

"Now that council is no longer interfering, I can exterminate 626," Jumba armed his plasma cannon.

"You can't," Pleakley stopped him. "You'll be endangering the whole island you crazy head!"

"But it is 626 you should be worried about," Jumba pushed past him. "My little creation is almost unstoppable."

"Then how are _you_ gonna stop him?" Pleakley followed the evil scientist.

"One eyed noodle is right for once," Jumba paced in a circle.

"Exact...Hey!" Pleakley glared at him.

"With limited Earth technology, it will be taking me years to find a solution," Jumba's sights turned to a rather loud bird that flew past a volcano far away. "Aha! Magma from Earth's core might have enough pressure to encase 626 in unbreakable material!"

"How are you gonna find him?" Pleakley asked. "We're all the way on the other side of the island, in case you haven't noticed."

"I am remembering little girl and 626 coming somewhere near here," Jumba found the beach. "This way."

There was a slight movement in the bushes that startled Pleakley into thinking it was another vengeful animal. He followed Jumba to make sure he was away from Earth's wildlife for now, unaware that this particular fauna wasn't Earthbound.

"Injibay all meega needed to hear," Angel ran off to her battle cruiser.

SPACE -PLANET TURO-

The Grand Councilwoman was not pleased in the slightest at the way things were turning out. She assumed that by sending not only Jumba and Pleakley but the rest of 626's crew to get him, one of the two fleets would have had a chance to capture the experiment by now.

"It seems I have overestimated Jumber and Blinkley," the Grand Councilwoman sighed in annoyance.

"Uh, Jumba and Pleakley," Captain Gantu corrected.

"Whatever," the Councilwoman waved off the mistake. "The mission is in jeopardy. This could be your chance to redeem yourself, Captain Gantu. How soon will you be prepared to leave?"

Captain Gantu was ready to go long before this, he'd even packed for the trip. Unfortunately for him, Angel caught on to his plan while she was making her escape from Turo and trashed his ship's systems. While he was taking off, the ship broke down, forcing him to repair it himself while dealing with the gopher-like alien even more as he did so. The captain was officially peeved, his ship now ready for him to finish what he started on the transport ship. He was going to do it this time for sure, by any means necessary.

"Immediately," Captain Gantu was set of 626's capture by his shark-similar hands. "And this time, 626 will _not_ escape. I'll make sure of it."

"See that you do, captain," the Councilwomen told him. "There might be a bonus in it for you if you succeed."

"Thank you Grand..._If_ I succeed?" the captain grimaced at the word "If".

"I trust you to not make the same mistake twice," the Grand Councilwoman walked off on her word.

Captain Gantu walked to his ship in rage, how incompetent did she think he was? It wasn't like he just let 626 out, give him the keys to the police cruiser and turn away while the experiment took off to Earth. 626 was made to be stronger and faster than anyone the UGF could pit against him, the captain being of no exception to Jumba's design. This was Captain Gantu's chance at a restart, one he wouldn't mess up -no matter what the Grand Councilwoman thought of him now. He'd show her, he'd show them all what he was made of when he caught 626.

SPACE -EARTH'S MOON-

621 worked himself to the bone to locate Kauai, it almost as if it didn't exist with the range he searched through the planet's maps. That was one of the downsides of not having Earth in the UGF, it was practically invisible and not much was known about it than from a few experts. 621 was not one of those experts, though he was smart enough to "stumble" upon his current information. Though he was looking as fast as he could, 628 still pressured him to work faster to find the island.

"It should not take you this long to find one small smudge on the map," 628 persisted.

"I'd like to see you do something this complicated," 621 looked at the maps intently. "Humans are really unorganized. Can't we just blow up the planet and..."

"Absolutely not," 628 stood her ground on matter. "626 is to be apprehended, that is as far as this goes. So help me 621 if you disobey my orders, I'll..."

"I know, I know," 621 waved her off with his unoccupied forth hand. "Hang on, I found it! Set a course Captain 628, I'll rally the men."

621 left the co-pilot and went to get Ramthar and 627 -who had taken a walk on the moon-, leaving 628 to herself. The thought of being their captain sent shivers down 628's spine, it wasn't really a position she'd prefer. They weren't as bad as she remembered them, which is something she should thank Angel for. Still, they were more trouble than they were worth in her mind. 628 looked to the circled island on the map, wanting to get this job over with as soon as possible. The quicker, the better.

Ramthar was getting tired of 627's antics when 621 relieved him of the job, the red experiment bounced around destructively. What made things worse was the drop in gravity, something that allowed 627 to fly around aimlessly. Ramthar strapped himself to the floor and swatted at the experiment whenever he flew too close, never actually landing a hit due to the speed 627 zoomed by him. 621 was a welcome, giving him a chance to escape before 627 tested out his zero-gravity strength on him.

Ramthar was also happy to know that 626 had finally been located, making it so much easier to see their leader. 628 may have been in charge of them for the time being, though the information Ramthar and 621 held to themselves made her slightly worried to think of what they had in store for 626. They were villains, so anything was possible at that point. They could betray 626 and turn him over to the UGF, they could betray the UGF and resume conquering the galaxy without Jumba's aid. No thought was out of bounds, only they made her ponder her fate as she helped.

KAUAI, HAWAII

Angel ran back to her cloaked ship, not even worrying about the gazes people sent her. Her only goal was to get to Lani and tell her it was time for a fight. Arriving at the blue punch buggy hologram, she opened the door to find Lani with a welding torch and mask. Angel made her presence known, giving Lani a second to put down her tools. Looking over the human's shoulder, the pink experiment could see that Lani had been working on Angel's suit -mostly on the centerpiece and rists.

"You're good to go, Angel," Lani smiled down to her. "Oh, can you hand me the bucket of water from outside?"

"Ih," Angel walked out with Lani holding the suit. "Lani, Jumba isa gonna ah-qae jihad to volcano."

"This is bad, this is so very bad," Lani didn't know that was going to happen. "Before we decide what to do, can you hand me the bucket?"

Angel knew deep inside that she was going to regret it, she had once before. This time was exactly like the purple paint incident, only substituting the paint with what could wash it off. That still didn't make the soggy experiment any less angry, just about the same as the first time. Angel shook the water off of her and onto Lani, one way she'd feel better about being fooled again by the same ploy. Lani knew that it was best not to do it again, if she knew what was good for her she wouldn't.

"Goocha, gaba ika tasoopa!" Angel growled at her for repeating her trick.

"I needed to get you all cleaned up," Lani gave her the suit to wear. "There's no need to hide anymore. So how's the suit?"

"Isa same," Angel shrugged her response.

"Oh really?" Lani laughed to herself. "Try to hit the bucket away, _without_ moving."

Lani stepped out of the way to give Angel a clear shot at the container. Angel didn't know how she would be able to hit the bucket though, her antenna weren't even long enough to reach it. Like vaguely instructed, Angel acted as though she was hitting the bucket. Surprise took over the female experiment's expression as to strands of electricity shot out of her palms, whipping away the container. As Angel looked closer, she saw that the electric strings were still attached to her palms.

"I made them for you to use," Lani explained her suit's upgrade. "They're electro-fibers I created so you have doubled the reach of your antenna. I call them the Ziz-ziz Wisps. Do you like it?"

"Ih," Angel admired her work. "Isa morcheeba. Naga, isa butifa! Just graazi for meega."

"I thought so," Lani smiled before going serious. "These will help you keep Lilo and yourself safe."

"Gaba," Angel was confused by her suddenly going solemn.

"This has gotten too serious, way beyond what I saw coming," Lani told her. "I'll help you get Lilo, then you have to keep her safe."

"Naga," Angel shook her head. "Meega help yuuga baaheth jihadi."

"Really," Lani was surprised she hadn't back out on her opportunity to leave. "You'd do that? Why?"

"Doing butifa make yuuga feel butifa," Angel quoted Lani. "Yuuga meega achi-baba, meega yuuga matyr."

Lani and Angel reached an agreement, they were in this together. They would both be there to help the ones who seriously needed it for what laid ahead for Kauai. Lani didn't want Angel to get hurt thought. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, not because of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Angel?" Lani gave her one more chance to go.

"Goobaja," Angel smirked.

Through on different plains -both in the physical world and morality- one common goal seemed to be evident in the four groups, _find experiment 626_. Some were willing to use forceful measures, others would make sure no one got hurt. Few would go in plasma blasters blazing, even fewer would protect any who got caught in the crossfire. This wasn't a game, this wasn't pretend. This wasn't an invasion, this wasn't a send off. This was all for 626, all because he started it. This was now war, each side meant business.

**A/N: 626 is going to have a lot of problems when he wakes up, and guess which little girl gets in the middle of them? This is where things take a wild turn, so I'm going to drag it out as long as I can. The next chapter is going to reintroduce a concept from the original script, I'm telling you now not to expect 626 to come clean about being an alien so soon. We'll get there, I just want to have a little fun before we do. Because went it happens, the crap will have officially hit the fan.**

**Disclaimer: I am the current possessor of Lani, Nicholas and the 628 in this story. The rest is Disney and Sanders' property.**

**Next Time: Jumba is the first to reach 626, so the two battle it out in the Pelekai house.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12: Stitch Vs. Jumba -or- Home Invasion_

KAUAI, HAWAII

The morning light seep in through the trees 626 laid under. He was too depressed to build any form of shelter, so he settled on falling asleep in the clearing. The book laid on the floor, beckoning 626 to give it another look. He sat down and stared, hearing Lilo's voice in his mind.

**"That's the Ugly Duckling," **626 remembered what Lilo told him about the page. **"See? He's sad because he's all alone and nobody wants him."**

The page was about 626, even going as far as to take the form of the experiment in his clearing. 626 rubbed his eyes, only the image never changed. He was sure it was his mind playing tricks on him, so he flipped to the next page in hopes he was right.

**"But on this page, his family hears him crying and they find him,"** 626 saw this page remained as it was drawn**. "Then the Ugly Duckling is happy because he knows where he belongs."**

Even if he was right about the previous image being an illusion, it was clear that the concept of "O'hana" still escaped 626. He what it was and what it entailed, he didn't have any of it though. Not Lani and 624, as he watched them get captured. His crew, hopefully still coming to his rescue but he was beginning to doubt it. No longer Lilo, as he'd walked out of her life. O'hana means family, family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. 626 left Lilo behind. Where he knew he wasn't going to, he was certain that she'd forget him soon enough.

626 couldn't take the feeling of abandonment anymore, it hurt too much to even think about what was going to come next for him. He wouldn't have to wait too much longer, Jumba caught up with him and set his plasma cannon.

"Don't run," Jumba warned him. "Don't make me shoot you. You were expensive. Come to me quietly 626."

"Waiting," 626 shook his head.

"For what?" Jumba knew he had nothing left to wait for.

"Family," 626 responded seriously.

"Oh," Jumba could see the influence Lilo had on him. "You don't have one. I made you."

"Maybe..." 626 fought the truth. "I could..."

"You were built to destroy," Jumba revealed his original intention. "You can never belong. Now come quietly and I will take you apart."

626 was sick of running, Lilo had changed him too much to make him want to continue without knowing that she did. He was going to give up, for once he was going to do something right. His friends wouldn't allow it though, not after coming this far. 626 was almost surprised to see Lani and Angel well, he'd suspected Jumba would just keep them tied up and away from interfering. Lani shook her head at 626, Angel gesturing for him to run. 626 hesitated, until Angel and Lani showed him that they didn't have cuffs on anymore. They were free, 626 was going to be too.

"No," Jumba screamed. "Don't run!"

"Your luck just ran out Jookiba!" Lani called from behind him.

"Ih!" Angel added on to his taunting. "Yuuga toobaga!"

"Ugh," Jumba waved them off as nothing but a distraction. "I'll deal with you after the capturing of 626."

"We'll see about that," Lani smirked as the evil scientist ran off. "Angel, you ready to..."

"Aha!" Pleakley called out of nowhere.

Once again, the walking noodle managed to catch them -which seemed like an impossible thought to Lani. The only reason Pleakley managed to get the drop on her was because her thoughts were always preoccupied, always on making sure everyone came out of the situations fine. Although she and her company managed to still get in some kind of trouble, Lani still got them out with some help. Pleakley cuffing them to a tree again was her breaking point, there was little time as it is.

"Listen you, we don't have time for this," Lani glared at him. "Something really bad is going to happen if you don't let us go."

"Oh really?" Pleakley crossed his arms. "Where were you this morning when we were fired?"

"Pleakley..." Lani stopped herself when she saw no way of reaching him through fear. "Fine. Let Lilo get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Pleakley was starting to come around.

"Lani say trang nang go tsi'cong," Angel explained. "Khalifaud and Jumba's fault."

"And if we don't get Lilo out of there..." Lani let him put the rest together himself.

Pleakley gasped, finally realizing that he was doing something wrong -as far as holding them back goes. Regardless of how much he didn't want to, he knew he _had to_ release them. Out of her cuffs, Lani ran in Jumba's direction. Angel and Pleakley followed, after the initial shock of her take off wore down. The experiment and the bounty hunter's assistant were lead blindly by Lani, who knew the forest like the back of her hand to their amazement. They knew what was going to happen, all they needed was to know how to stop it.

"Gaba do we do?" Angel ran with them.

"We keep Lilo out of harms way," Lani told them both. "If it looks like you can't hold on to her, pass her off to each other or me. Just make sure she gets out of there by the time the house goes boom."

While they were rushing to stop the chaos, things weren't looking so good for 626. He ran to Lilo's house to get away from Jumba, who knocked over a tree as he left the bushes. Jumba was at his wit's end, only now he was able to do something about it.

"Come back here you little-" Jumba mumbled angrily.

626 ran in the house, out of breath and desperate to stay away from his creator. He only half counted on Lilo being there, the good of it being she wouldn't accidentally walk in on a sure fight. The bad of course was her getting in the middle of it unintentionally, the latter being she turned around to see him. Nani wasn't in the house, due to her going to get a job David told her about. That had been the only good news that day. 626 coming back would have been too, had he not looked in distress.

"Stitch?" Lilo asked him -making sure it was really him. "What is it?"

626 shushed her and tried to lead her out of the house. Unfortunately, Jumba busted in through the back door. A large smile stuck on his face, nothing on the planet could stop him from taking back his property.

"Hiding behind your little friend won't help," Jumba laughed as he entered the hallway. "Didn't you hear? We got fired this morning! New rules, there are no rules."

626 pushed Lilo into the laundry room so he could handle this himself, he lead him here so it was up to him to stop a disaster. With Lilo out of harms way, Jumba was able to go for him directly. Jumba shot a plasma blast at 626, who threw it back at Jumba after playing with it. The blast hit Jumba causing him to loose balance, shooting random fire around. Lilo screamed when a blast hit too close to her. One of the blasts hit the record player in the living room, turning it on to have the song Hound Dog.

"Ooh, I love this song," Jumba got up. "But no time to be listening now. Where are you my little creation?"

Jumba searched for 626, not knowing he and Lilo were in the laundry room preparing a little "surprise" for him. Lilo handed the tools the experiment needed for what he was working on, though she didn't understand until 626 got ready at Jumba's voice.

"No matter where you run, I'll find you," Jumba searched. "You're just making this worse."

626 rolled Scrump into the room and Jumba got blasted away by the makeshift bomb. 626 scaled the ceiling, so Jumba shot at him with both dishes and more plasma blasts. The way he threw them at 626's movements, it caught the attention of the ones who were just arriving to stop this. Lilo stayed in the laundry room, watching 626 evade Jumba's attacks. She wanted to help, in any small way she wanted to get 626 and herself out of there. Lilo grabbed a broom, at the same time 626 let out another few words for Jumba.

"Yu porma dissy," 626 crossed his arms from the ceiling.

"Leave my mother out of this," Jumba glared at the experiment.

From outside, Lani, Angel and Pleakley gasped when the ceiling fell down. Their fight was getting way to out of hand, so they needed to step in to save the girl from harm's way. Lani lead them to the back door, the front was out of the question because of all the rubble. Pleakley wanted to be the first to enter, only to have Lilo slam the door shut on his face. Lani gestured for him to try again, knowing he inadvertently move Lilo and 626 out of the way of what Jumba was going to throw.

Pleakley shut the door before the tool could get him, only to find out that it could do little to no harm at all. It was only a hair comb and tube of toothpaste that stood out anyway. He glared at Lani, thinking she'd most likely know that was going to happen. She did of course, though she shrugged it off as one of those times she didn't. Pleakley didn't argue, he knew it was only going to waste time anyway. So he ran into the house and bombarded Jumba with his question.

"Where's the girl?" Pleakley climbed onto his collar. "What have you done with the girl?"

"Hello, Cobra Bubbles?" Lilo was seen making a call from the kitchen. "Aliens are attacking my house."

In a brief moment, Lani thought about how continent it was that Mr. Bubbles gave Lilo his card. Lilo was left alone, this time it was more than a problem that she was. Shaking her head of the random thought, Lani saw Angel jump in front of Jumba so 626 could run.

"You always get in way," Jumba grumbled.

"Soka," Angel took out her Ziz-ziz Wisps.

"What?!" Jumba jumped out of the way of Angel's strike. "624, where are those coming from?"

"Her suit," Lani joined her friend's side. "Like the upgrade?"

"Clever Earth Girl," Jumba stood ready to take them on.

"Evil Genius," Lani saw 626 coming from behind him.

626's laughter was enough for Jumba to get a hint that they were just stalling him. While Jumba was busy with them, 626 had some time to get a few things that may help end their fight. The first of which being a chainsaw, revved and ready to cut up Jumba's plasma blaster. Jumba shot the chainsaw out of 626's hands, causing the blue experiment to roll away. 626's weapon dropped and chased Lilo into the kitchen. She wouldn't stop screaming, not even when Lani saved her. She passed Lilo off to Angel, Pleakley running from the device now.

"You're insane!" Pleakley jumped to safety while yelling at Jumba. "Completely insane!"

"What do you know?" Jumba rolled his four eyes.

626 was ready for his next attack, a second punch buggy. The first was now in Nani's room, this was one he found close to the house Looking closer, Angel and Lani knew that it wasn't a real buggy. It was Angel's ship, 626 didn't realize it until he ripped it in half and used the pieces as boxing gloves. Jumba blasted one of them out of 626's hands, causing everyone else in the room to duck out of it's way. Angel gestured for 626 to throw it in the air, which he caught on to the idea she had.

Passing of Lilo to Pleakley, Angel literally kicked them and Lani out of the room. With her Ziz-ziz Wisps set, 626 threw the last half of her battle cruiser at Jumba. Angel wrapped her electric whip around the piece, causing it to explode. 626 was sent through the wall that lead to the hallway, Jumba was propelled into the fridge, Angel skid on the floor to land in front of Lilo. Lani helped Angel up, and the four watch 626 get back up for more action.

626 lifted and threw the oven at Jumba, only the evil scientist ducked out of the way to let it crash through a window. 626 held up the gas pipe and taunted Jumba to shoot. Jumba was about to pull the trigger but put the gun down, giving 626 a chance to grab it. 626 wasn't going to shoot, he just wanted to scare Jumba enough to get him to leave. Jumba -not knowing the intentions his creation had- put a carrot inside the plasma blaster, as a way to block any shots 626 might have fired.

"You shouldn't play with guns," Jumba warned him.

"Oh, okay," 626 passed it off to Jumba.

"Thank you," Jumba suddenly realized what he'd done. "I just remembered, it's your birthday. Happy birthday!"

"Merry Christmas!" 626 saw what he was trying to do.

Lani knew where this pass back game was going to end, so she lead the ones who couldn't handle an explosion out of the house. Pleakley was carrying Lilo, with Angel behind him to cover should the blast get too out of control.

"We're leaving Stitch?" Lilo looked back to the house.

"Trust me, this is not going to end well," Lani explained.

"I was just thinking that," Pleakley told Lani.

"The house should explode in about fifteen seconds," Lani told them.

"How would you know that?" Lilo caught her off guard with that question.

"Um..." Lani thought for any excuse that made sense. "The the plasma blaster was blinking. It looked like it couldn't take much more. Faster! The house is gonna blow in five...four..."

"You..." 626 closed his eyes when he passed the blaster back to Jumba.

"Are..." Jumba lost track of what the danger was because of the game.

"It," 626 sighed -flinching at the soon to be explosion.

"Ha, I win!" Jumba smiled before it blew up.

The next few minutes seemed to go by fast for Lani. The explosion, Mr. Bubbles and the fire fighters arriving, Nani trying to keep her sister from being taken away. Lani felt horrible about it all. She knew what was going to happen -to an extent-, she could have stopped it from going that extra mile furthur. Angel did her best to reassure her things would be fine, which worked because Lani was on her way to stop something from happening. This was the first time Lani got the wrong information on future events.

Jumba was even more mad now that he'd almost been blown up. Pleakley ran in to move the girls out of the way -Lilo included-, not that any of them made it easy for him. 626 didn't think he needed help though, Jumba didn't have any more weapons to fire at him with. Or so he thought. As soon as 626 jumped at his creator, Jumba cuffed his arms to an oxygen tank he hid behind him. 626 struggled against the bonds, almost ready to give away his true identity if it gave him a way out of it. He really thought he had Jumba beat, he was wrong.

"My turn this time," Jumba laughed.

The evil genius hit the tank with a gas pipe from the house, sending the tank into the air at a high speed. From the tank, 626 slipped out of one of his cuffs. In doing so, he caused the tank to go out of control. With the way it was spiraling, it was sure to hit Kauai's volcano. Whether 626 would go into it was all up to him, he had to get out of the other cuff at exactly the right time. His supercomputer brain and his incredible strength gave him just what he needed, only there was no way to make a safe landing. Though 626 got out in time, he was still on route for the volcano.

"Stitch!" Lilo escaped Pleakley's hold.

She was still mad at the experiment for causing so much trouble, all of her anger was pushed aside to help her friend. Lani and Angel made sure to hold off the bounty hunters, allowing Lilo enough of a chance to go get 626. She ran through the forest and up the mountain, cutting through streets and passageways to reach him faster. Climbing up the volcano, she found it hard to see past the steam that shot up at her. She wasn't prepared for this terrain, so she was even more careful. After she made one final bound of a crack, she found 626.

The experiment was laying on a rock that was slowly starting to crumble. Lilo gasped, taking it upon herself to save him. She flinched at the burns she got from the heat of the rocks, though none of it was enough to stop her. Lilo pushed on, no amount of pain was going to stop her from reaching 626. She was just fast enough to grab him before he slipped into the skin shredding pool, pulling them both out of it was a challenge. Lilo rose against the problem, earning a few scorch marks on her palm as her "Medal of Honor".

Out of the boiling crater, Lilo had to get out of there before she past out from overheating. A grove with green ferns and colorful orchids lay to her side, all the way at the bottom of the volcano. It was a strenuous task, though it was surprisingly made easy by this little girl. Lilo wasn't going to stop, she wasn't going to give up. Not on 626, who she was glad came back to her. She sat 626 down on the shaded part of the grass. Lilo still wasn't done trying, she had way too much fight in her to quit now.

The grove housed a stream, one where Pudge and a school sat in as Lilo scooped the water. She moved over to 626 to make him drink, the water only runs down the side of his mouth. After all the pain Lilo had been through, this was the moment she finally let all the loss come crashing in. This was the first time Lilo cried. Tears rushed onto 626's fur like the stream to the rocks, what was there to do? Lilo laid with him in her arms, depending on love alone to save him. She wished one more time, she begged for him to be alright.

"Please Madame Pele," Lilo sobbed into 626's fur. "Please don't take Stitch away. I can't lose him too."

**A/N: The ending of this turned out way more emotional than I was planning on, but I still like the way it went. Lilo almost got her earlier wish granted, and it turns out she **_**doesn't**_** want the effect that comes with it. Is this the end of 626? Nah! No Disney death is going in my reputation. What would I do if one of my main characters isn't around? I'd be bored, and my ideas are much worse when I'm bored. But you won't have to deal with that because my next climax chapter will be in a week. **

**Disclaimer: Lani is the only character I own in this chapter. Disney and Chris Sanders have the rest under their belt.**

**Next Time: When the SBS crew finally arrive in Kauai, Lilo learns some secrets about 626 she never saw coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Stitch Vs. The SBS Crew -or- Graazi and Nala_

KAUAI, HAWAII

Kauai was the coldest it's ever been that night.

From the Pelekai house explosion that happened earlier, it seemed the whole island started a search for Lilo -excluding the confused tourists and the animals. Shops closed early, shouts could be heard from everywhere. All except for the one shout they were looking for, which was nowhere near where they searched. This was the most alarm the island had ever seen, a tsunami of turmoil in a way. The blaring sirens in the town was evidence, still everyone turned up with no one.

No one took this as hard as Nani, who was in the police department in a full panic. She'd explained Lilo's behavior before she disappeared. All that managed to accomplish was prove how odd Nani sounded, so of course the police had trouble believing her. It was understandable, it didn't make Nani feel any better but it was understandable. There wasn't much the police could do, which is why this wasn't something they could do. It brought in Lani to do what she had to.

"Nani?" Lani walked up to her and David at the police department.

"Yes?" Nani looked up. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Everywhere, actually," Lani told her. "There's something you need to know. Would you follow me outside please? This isn't the best place to talk."

"Is this about Lilo?" Nani had to ask.

"Much more than you realize," Lani nodded.

"Go with her," David stood. "I'll go help the searches."

"Mahalo plenty," Nani thanked him.

Nani followed Lani outside, angry once she caught sight of Mr. Bubbles. He stood up once he saw her, here under Lani's request. Nani was still upset about their earlier disagreement, the slap mark from the older Pelekai sister was the proof.

"I deserved that," Mr. Bubbles rubbed his cheek.

"I don't think you do," Lani got in between them. "It's partly my fault this happened."

"How could this be your fault?" Nani asked her.

"I asked Cobra to get Lilo," Lani rubbed her arm.

"You what?" Nani glared at her.

"It was to save everyone," Lani explained. "We were going to bring her back, honest. We just needed her help in stopping an invasion."

"Has everyone gone lolo?" Nani sighed. "What invasion?"

"You know how you've had doubts that Stitch was a dog?" Lani earned a nod. "Good news, you were right."

"Khalifaud isa alien," Angel stepped in from the bushes.

Some take the news of aliens well, by that I mean they don't pass out instantly. Nani didn't take it well. Another understandable concept, a creepy one at that. With her out cold, Lani was going to have to think of something else. Lani went into the police department and took paper and a pen. She went back to Nani, Angel helping hide her in the forest while Mr. Bubbles followed. They laid her against a tree, allowing Lani to begin the note for her.

"Nani," Lani wrote. "You passed out after we told you the news, I'm sure you remember what. We've left you with a blaster, it might be handy for you later. I'm sure Lilo is in the volcano somewhere, it's the only place no one has looked. Meet us there...I'd say by the time your done reading this. P.S. Point and shoot. We don't want you to miss your shot."

"Mr. Bubbles, we need you stationed in the forest," Lani ordered him. "If the robots start acting out, call me."

"How can I do that?" Mr. Bubbles asked.

"Easy, I reprogrammed your new radio," Lani told him. "By the way, don't push the red button. Just, don't. Angel, you and I are going to go find Lilo and 626."

"Oketaka," Angel nodded.

"I hope you find them before something happens," Mr. Bubbles ran to his car.

"If only I was that lucky," Lani laughed to herself.

In the soft morning light, 626 slowly awakened. He gripped his head as everything he remembered came crashing back to him. Jumba managed to catch him off guard, soon sending the experiment on course with a volcano crater. 626 escaped his trap, however the drop into the volcano had been enough to make him pass out. Now here he was, alive and in the most beautiful part of the island he's seen. When he tried to get up, he found that a lone hand held him to the floor. Turning his head up and around, 626 caught sight of a sleeping Lilo.

She held on to him tight, as if he'd disappear if she let him go. While looking closer, 626 saw that she'd been crying. Tear stains were left on her cheeks, her face contorted in a fearful expression. It took 626 merely a second to figure out all he needed, _she_ had been the one to save him. Lilo must have somehow found and rescued him by herself, since they were the only two in the clearing besides Pudge. Lilo was the only explanation for him being alive. After he destroyed her house, he was confused _why_ she did it.

626 didn't understand why _anyone_ would want to help him, Lilo, Lani, 624. They were always doing something to keep him from getting caught, risking themselves for whatever stupid mistake he caused. It just didn't make any...O'hana. O'hana! That was their reason, they thought of him as part of their family. 626 obviously wasn't forgotten since they always protected him, he also wasn't left behind since Lilo had saved his life. Whether he fully knew it or not, he'd been their O'hana since the moment he landed.

So now it was time for him to show them he knew it.

High into the clouds, 626 could faintly see an evil looking spaceship land going to land a ways off from him and Lilo. The ship had broken off three of its cruisers, which scanned around his area. Once the scanners landed on 626, he knew what was happening. The cruisers returned to the ship, leaving 626 to wait alone in the uneasy silence of the forest. Pudge even swam away, letting 626 know that this wasn't going to end well. When they saw Lilo, who knows what they'd think. 626 wiggled out of her grasp to stand upright in front of his gang.

After a few minutes, Lani and Angel could be heard calling for 626 and Lilo from behind. 626 turned his attention to them as they came into the oasis. He figured they must have been looking for him all this time, which he guessed was a while when the sun was high up.

"Khalifaud, where isa yuuga?!" Angel called to him.

"Goocha, graazi here!" 626 signaled them over. "Shh!"

Lani and Angel came into the resting spot, revealed to have found them. 626 was worried for them, they didn't seem to notice the crew was close. 626 tried to wave them to get down, neither of them getting the hint.

"What's wrong?" Lani asked him.

"Yuuga hide," 626 hushed them. "Take Lilo before..."

A rustling came from the bushes, a signal that they needed to go. At the very least, Lani and Lilo needed to hide. The SBS crew were more likely to not take so kindly to them, not that they were ever friendly to anyone. Angel and 626 hid the girls with leaves, only causing Lilo to wake up in shock. Surprise hit the three SBS crew members too, seeing the experiments with the humans. 621 and 627 were making their way to capture Lilo and Lani, which was expected from them.

Lani jumped to rip a branch from the tree, twirling it to make the hostile experiments back away. The message wasn't received, 621 and 627 ran to take them both down. Lani whacked them away, only making them madder. 627 broke the stick while trying to reach a screaming Lilo, his mistake gave Lani another weapon to use. The problem was Ramthar had enough and kicked Lani's defense tools away, so she backed away with Lilo. 626 and Angel were going to stop this, if not for a plasma blast knocking 621 and 627 away.

Lilo and Lani looked behind them, seeing Nani holding a plasma blaster with the most horrified expression on her face. Lani was smiling, the up side being that Nani believed her. 627 was the first to recover from the blow to the stomach, beginning his chase on Nani down the volcano. Angel followed after the red experiment, she was intended on stopping him from hurting her. 621 shook his head and stood up feeling woozy, soon putting his pain aside to capture the remaining humans. Lilo and Lani backed away, surprised when 626 pounced and growled at 621.

With 621 immobilized, Ramthar sneaked up on the girls. He placed them each in a containment pod, making sure they couldn't escape. 621 pushed off 626, who glared at both him and Ramthar.

"Aggaba!" 626 screamed to them.

"Run Stitch!" Lilo told him. "Save yourself!"

626 closed his eyes to ignore her, he wasn't going to run this time. Lilo was shocked to see 626 release his sub-set of arms, his antennae and his back spikes. The surprise died, allowing him to get a few words out.

"Ohufi Ramthar, Hakkiah," 626 waved to them.

"You're one of them?" Lilo asked calmly.

"Ih," 626's expression was unreadable.

"626, we're lucky we found you on this planet," Ramthar sighed in relief.

"We went nearly halfway across this world just to find you," 621 explained. "We got your message, captain. We're ready to invade."

"What?!" Lilo, Lani and 626 screamed.

"Meega naga send injibay," 626 told them. "Meega said _naga_ ikata. We leave. Tele sharov! Kavi! We going! Now!"

"But, you can't leave," Lilo said to him.

"And why not?" Ramthar knelt down in front of her.

"Stitch is my pet," Lilo caused the aliens -except for 626- to laugh.

"Really?" Ramthar held his smile. "It looks like you've lost your edge 'Stitch'. You and 624."

"You leave Angel out of this," Lani punched the glass of the containment pod.

"Angel?" 621 walked up to her. "I can assure you, 624 is no angel."

At first, he would've been right. 624 started off as harsh as they come, tougher still since she had to keep up with 626's gang. Though she took on her new title as Angel when she saw the better in helping others, like Lani had shown her how good she could be if she tried. Lilo did the same for 626, though he was still fighting with himself on it. Both the girls wanted to tell the aliens what they did, though it wouldn't get them free any faster. 626 saw their worry, knowing that he should help them get out as fast as they could.

"Naga yadelep meega or Tele sharov," 626 growled at his crew. "The saaris isa nothing but necessary conveniences."

"Oh yeah?" Ramthar and 621 nodded to each other.

"Prove it," 621 challenged him.

626 thought for a moment, there had to be something he could do to...626 caught sight of what Ramthar and 621 had noticed, the collar. 626 was at a crossroad of what to do, both choices could lead either way at this point. He could refuse, which would most likely cause an mutiny by his group and an invasion. Or he could go along with it, to lead them away from Earth but leaving Lilo. 626 sent a sad look to the girls, both were curious what he was going to do. 626 narrowed his eyes at Lilo, trying to fake anger.

"Soka, Lilo," 626 thought to her.

626 didn't drop his faked glare at Lilo, not even when he ripped to collar off his neck. Casting it aside as nothing, Lilo felt hurt beyond all measure. 626 notice Lani gave him a nod, she knew his choice was for the best. As for 621 and Ramthar, his gesture was convincing enough.

"What should we do with them?" 621 put Lani on defense the way he smiled.

"We may as well let them go," Ramthar laughed madly. "They are just 'necessary conveniences' after all. What can they do?"

Lilo ran into the forest -with tears in her eye that 626 _did_ see fall-, making him feel horrible. He didn't show it to his crew, though his sadness was caught by Lani. As Angel came back while dragging 627 with slight scorch marks, Lani reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow triangle. She pressed the center, allowing 626's spacesuit and blasters to spew out. Lani tossed the contents to 626 thinking he'd catch them, the experiment just let them land next to the broken collar. None of them knew what he was thinking, 626's only thought was loss of a family.

"Ahem, 626," Lani spoke calmly. "It looks like you'll be on your way now. Try not to cause too much chaos out there. You my have Ang-624, but I won't be around to bail you out."

"Or meega," Angel stood by her side. "Meega staying."

"I knew it," Ramthar smirked cruelly. "You've gone soft 624."

"Angel!" the pink experiment growled at him.

"Good luck," 626 nodded his head at her choice to stay. "Goobaja!"

Ramthar and 621 followed their leader back to the SBS. 627 stayed with Angel, trying to stay with the only one who was nice to him. Angel wouldn't have it, she want 627 to have all the fun he wanted.

"Go Kavi," Angel pet him on the head. "Isa oketaka. Go shiralli Khalifaud. Smish?"

"Evil," 627 whimpered with a nod of his head.

627 ran to the crew, the four of them disappearing into the trees. Lani noticed a hurt look on Angel, one that was like 626's lost expression. Lani stayed quiet -unsure of what to say to her-, so 624 asked her a question.

"Doing butifa make yuuga feel butifa, graazi?" Angel looked sad for once.

"Right," Lani assured her.

"Then why meega feel..."

"Sometimes it takes a while for it to set in," Lani told her. "Being good is harder to do than some people think."

"Butifa," Angel repeated almost as a thought. "Naga! The zaghdads!"

"Let's find Lilo," Lani began their run through the rest of the volcano's forest area.

Lani had a thought about this place, a thought she wanted to remember for a while. One day, that thought may come in handy. For now, her focus was put on finding Lilo to stop the robots. Leaving the oasis, Lilo was walking all by herself. Lani couldn't help but notice how sadness was effecting everyone today, she hoped she didn't feel that way. Both she and Angel carefully ran down the volcano to catch up with her, doing that they saw she had been bathed in tears that fell to the rocks.

"I don't wanna talk to you," Lilo glared at Lani. "You lied to me."

"I...I know," Lani hung her head in shame. "It just...This whole thing, it's a mess."

"You knew about Stitch, didn't you?" Lilo questioned harshly.

"Ih," Angel spoke for her.

"And you're one of them too, Angel?" Lilo couldn't believe they lied to her.

"Ih," Angel admitted. "Naga gaba yuuga think."

"It doesn't matter," Lilo gave up. "Stitch is gone. No more aliens."

"Saari, Khalifaud naga shol asahiah yuuga," Angel told her sternly. "Yuuga family."

"He didn't think so," Lilo started to walk away. "He wanted to leave."

"You really don't get it," Lani shook her head. "Don't you realize what was going to happen? They were going to kill you." Those words seemed to make Lilo stop. "626 saved your life."

**A/N: This one was more of an emotional climax than anything, but I still count it as one. Nani was the cavalry here because having her sit around and cry about Lilo would've been too depressing to write. Plus, how often do we get to see her do something cool when it involves aliens? Now all that's left to do is take care of the robots and get another SBS fight in there then I can get back to the actual movie. So you may have to wait a chapter for Gantu to arrive, I have a plan for him.**

**Disclaimer: I own the more elaborate version of this Chris Sander/Disney script, along with Lani and 628 who's waiting in the car -I mean SBS. Don't know why I said car.**

**Next Time: As robots invade, what choices will 626 make for safety and destruction?**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14: Stitch vs. 626 -or- Meega Choose..._

KAUAI, HAWAII

**"Saari, Khalifaud naga shol asahiah yuuga," Angel told her sternly. "Yuuga family."**

**"He didn't think so," Lilo started to walk away. "He wanted to leave."**

**"You really don't get it," Lani shook her head. "Don't you realize what was going to happen? They were going to kill you." Those words seemed to make Lilo stop. "626 saved your life."**

Lilo gave that some thought, 626 saving her life. If she thought about it, he hadn't shown signs of doing that before. Maybe this was proof that he did care, even the smallest bit. It was a good thought, it still didn't matter since 626 was leaving Earth. He would leave and most likely never return, so Lilo would definitely miss him. Maybe one day he would return, wanting to stick around longer than three days. Lilo didn't rely too much on that option, 626 might not miss her as much. If only she'd held them both higher than that, she might not have felt so sad.

"Even if that's true, Stitch is still leaving," Lilo wiped away another tear. "He doesn't need me anymore."

"You're right and wrong about this," Lani sighed. "He is leaving, and he doesn't need you right now. But that's not the way it works."

"Right...right now?" Lilo was curious what she meant.

"Lilo..."

Lani was cut off by a quake in the ground, one that she and the pink experiment hadn't expected so soon. The volcano couldn't have been erupting, so it was down to one option. They only needed a call from Mr. Bubbles to be certain, so who better than to call a few seconds later.

"Ms. Alaula, it's begun!" Mr. Bubbles had trouble keeping his composure.

"Calm down," Lani held her ear like a blue tooth. "We're talking about the things we were trying to stop?"

"Yes," Mr. Bubbles breathed. "The robots are marching up the volcano now."

"Great," Lani threw her hands up. "What a perfect way to continue the morning."

"What's happening?" Lilo became worried.

"The town is being attacked by robots," Lani explained. "Cobra's down there trying to buy us some time. Nani's most likely..."

"Nani!" Lilo snapped out of her sadness.

Lani and Angel followed her down the volcano, to help out in any way they could. Well, Angel was following Lilo. Lani stopped once they reached the bottom of their decline, there was something back at the oasis she needed to take care of.

"Angel, protect Lilo," Lani ran back up. "I gotta get 626."

"Maka maka, Lani!" Angel nodded.

With Angel as her bodyguard now, the two ran into town. Nani and Mr. Bubbles were easy to find, Nani waiting for her little sister to know that she's safe while the agent kept in between the people and the machines. Though they were curious why and how, no one asked as Angel took out her Ziz-Ziz Wisps to provide Mr. Bubbles backup. As far as they were concerned, any and all help was nice to have. Though it wasn't needed currently as the robots stood in a stationary gate, almost as if they were waiting for something.

Back up the volcano, 626 and his crew -minus Angel- were preparing to leave Earth. While his crew was busy, 626 looked at the collar he kept in hand. Since the book was somewhere in the forest near Lilo's demolished house, this would serve as his last memento of Earth. He questioned his choice a last time, continuing his vicious cycle of doubt. 626 wished there was some way to have both, choosing was just too much to think about. It hurt too much no matter the choice, it hurt his supercomputer brain as well his now fragile heart.

It was funny, when given enough time to think about it. There were many things about 626 that made him amazing. He was indestructible, super strong, fast, incredibly smart. The things he's done in his short life already had outweighed what many people could accomplish in their life time. He conquered planets, been chased from those planets, ordered a much smaller fleet than the Galactic Armada with _better_ tactics than the actual officers. He was 626, the most dangerous creature in the entire galaxy, for Pete's sake!

Through all his power, he still couldn't get what he wanted.

Did he know what he wanted? No. His mind was at a constant war with itself, starting when his crew arrived on the island. He was an uncontrollable one, his mind never stopped reminding him of that fact. Since Lilo came into the picture, he hadn't caused much damage. That could be due to having nothing of real value to destroy -other than sentimental items-, though it could also be because of the little girl who took him into her O'hana.

That word, that blasted "O'hana" term! That made the pain even worse! Why did she have to be so caring to him? _No one_ had ever been that caring to him, that was easy to see why. He hit her with pillows, barfed back her food that he took from her, sat back to watch her handle her own problems. She still never gave up on him, it used to irk him. _Used_ to. Looking back on it, 626 was going to miss that feeling. The feeling of belonging, of being cared for and wanted.

The feeling that maybe somewhere deep down, he was good.

"We're ready to leave Captain," Ramthar informed the blue experiment.

"Oketaka," 626 sighed.

He'd never tell his thoughts to his crew, they'd find some way to take advantage of it. 627 could see that he was distressed, which made even him go quiet. _627_, the one that would laugh at others' misfortunes. Things weren't going to be the same now, not with 626 hating himself and Angel set on living on Earth. 626 wished once more to know what he really wanted, not expecting his answer to come calling for him from behind. The answer sounded strangely like Lani.

"626!" Lani called out to him.

"Naga," 626 doubted she was actually there.

"626, I know you're around here somewhere!" Lani really _was_ in the area.

626 was surprised at her arrival, not only was she here but she was wearing a suit with white lights one it. Ramthar and 621 greeted her in their own way, Ramthar holding her in the air by her back while 621 pointed his blaster.

"Naga!" 626 stopped them from hurting her. "Put saari japdelup."

Ramthar and 621 didn't want to, they only did because 626 glared at them. They were criminals, though they had enough respect and fear for their small leader to obay him. Sometimes one more than the other, the ladder being fear at most.

"We have a problem," Lani spoke to 626. "Those robots you made, they work. And they're surrounding the town."

"Don't attack, huh?" Ramthar smiled to 626.

"Meega naga..."

The robots lumbering out of the forest stopped 626 from continuing, the others even stood for another fight -if need be. These robots had different parts from his original which lead them, even size was varied among the small gathering of them. Ramthar and 621 were impressed, happier still now that they had a new army of robots to aid them. Lani, 626 and 627 seemed to be the only ones who saw the baddest outcome of this situation. The robots were ready to receive orders, only from 626. So that left him with the control, which was swayed to stop them.

"Zaghdad Hakkiah, naga baaheth jihadi," 626 ordered. "Shut japdelup."

"ERROR," the lead robot replied. "COMMAND NOT RECOGNIZED. RESTATE ORDER."

"Gaba," 626 got confused for a second. "Meega said shut japdelup."

"ERROR," the leader forced a sigh from 626. "VIOLATION OF CONQUEST DIRECTIVE."

"Conquest directive?" Lani turned to 626. "You were busy. Ever think this would happen?"

"Naga," 626 shook his head. "Why isa it naga working?"

"CONQUEST SEQUENCE INITIATING," the head robot informed.

Lani and the two experiments who cared backed away from the robots, Ramthar and 621 joining. In the town, the robots straightened even more than they had. They walked towards the people, forcing Mr. Bubbles and Angel to make everyone back away. A countdown from five started, signalling a danger no one was prepared for. Hearts beat fast, hands twitch, breathes heavy. Everyone waited anxiously for the robots to finish counting, the roar from a Tyrannosaurus-looking robot was the cue of the attack.

Everyone in the town ran away, which was about the safest thing they could do. Robots filled the streets with chaos, so Angel and Mr. Bubbles had a tough time rounding them up. There were too many of them to keep track of, even for the criminals found them hard to take on. Ramthar punched the larger robots, 621 and 626 shot at them with their blasters and Lani helped 627 fight the last of them. Destroying the head robot wasn't enough to stop the invasion, not by a long shot.

"Let's go!" Ramthar told the SBS crew. "The ship can get us off this planet before the robots..."

"Woah, woah, woah," Lani interrupted. "You can't just leave now. We need help with them. You created this mess, 626. The least you can do is clean it up."

"626 is a death machine," 621 rolled his eyes. "He doesn't clean up his messes."

"I think that should be _his_ choice to make," Lani glared at 621. "Let him choose for himself."

"He has responsibilities," Ramthar joined the argument. "Clearly he wouldn't throw that away to save some puny humans."

"Clearly you both only care for yourselves," Lani fought back. "And those 'puny humans' are my friends."

The three of them continued going back and forth, losing sight of the current _life threatening_ issue. While 627 laughed in amusement, 626 pulled his ears in an attempt to have some quiet for a second. He didn't need long to sort out his priorities, though it would've helped if they weren't fighting over what he wanted. 626 growled and pulled Lani away from his crew, standing between them all to get a moment of silence. He just needed to think it through, he needed to choose once and for all.

626's attention was brought to the collar he held in one of his sub set of arms, he forgot he was still holding it. The wind blowing around him helped clear his mind, so he could come to terms with things. Ramthar and 621 saw this, both wanting 626 to get things back to the way they were. They didn't understand the point of being "good", not when it was way more fun being bad. Their leader now had to make a call on having that kind of life, they were outraged! He would never go good, would he?

Down in the town, Lilo ran for the hula studio. She wanted to go back for Nani, knowing she should have stayed with her to fight the robots. Nani wouldn't have it, she sent Lilo to hide while she helped take care of the attackers. Angel gave her blasters to work with, which made Nani a force to be challenged. Lilo felt left out, there had to be something she could do. Hiding wasn't really something she preferred, she would rather choose actually running away from danger than hiding from it. Unlike the girls in Kauai, Lilo seemed to be the only brave one.

"Weirdlo, stay quiet!" Mertle hissed the awful nickname at her. "Do you want them to find us?"

"They won't," Lilo assured her and the other scared girls in hiding. "We're safe in here. I can't believe Stitch made these. _Why_ would he make them?"

"You mean your disconfigured dog made those," Mertle couldn't believe it. "How weird can you be?"

"Yeah," Yuki, Teresa and Elena stood by that comment.

"It's true," Lilo defended herself and 626. "Stitch really did make them. He's an alien and the robots are going to invade us."

They didn't believe her for a second, not even with the proof waiting right out the door. Where it usually wouldn't phase her, Lilo found herself slightly infuriated with their lack of trust in her. If they were to go outside, they would see an impending robot army attacking. In fact, wasn't that the reason they were hiding in the first place? More proof came as the roof of the building was torn off, the Tyrannosaurus robot reached in to grab the screaming girls. Lilo was the only one it could reached, which suited the machine just fine.

Lilo struggled to get free, screaming at the top of her lungs for help. Nani was quick to draw the plasma blasters at her, only to be stopped by Mr. Bubble. He was right to do so and she knew it, if she shot Lilo could have gotten hit with a stray plasma blast. Lilo pulled against the robot and got one hand free, using it to dig through her pocket. There was something she kept on her in just in case, which she didn't think she'd use. From her pocket, Lilo pulled out a silver dog whistle. She could remember when she got it, specifically what was said.

**"Lilo, catch!" Lani called.**

**Lilo stopped to face Lani, catching the object before it hit the ground. She analyzed it and saw that it was a whistle, blowing it didn't release any sound -at least to her. She blew it again and 626 sprawled the ground like he was getting water out of his eyes.**

**"Did I do that?!" Lilo asked Lani.**

**"Yes!" Lani yelled as they got further. "You may need it!"**

"Lani, you were right," Lilo said to herself. "I need it now."

Lilo blew the low frequency whistle, only loud enough for the experiments on the mountain to hear. When their ears shot up, Lani smiled to herself. Finally, something good came out of her meddling. Seeing this, Ramthar grew worried of mutiny.

"6-626?" Ramthar stammered for once. "Surely you wouldn't choose some human over your own team. You don't need that little girl!"

"Ih," 626 nodded -sure of himself. "But meega aka choota help Lilo!"

"What?!" 621 and Ramthar couldn't believe their ears.

"Yuuga graazi Ramthar, meega naga need Lilo," 626 looked to the collar and smiled. "But Lilo needs meega. So meega gotta save her!"

"And _that's_ the way it works," Lani smiled to him.

626 was fully decided, he _wanted_ to help Lilo. Lani and 627 were behind him in his choice, Ramthar and 621 however...621 pulled out his unusual weapon and Ramthar was ready to stop the mutiny with an ordinary blaster. Lani's hands started glowing again, only 626 was faster with his blasters so she couldn't show them what she had to offer just yet. The two bad aliens get blasted by 626, Ramthar the first to recover and attempt a retreat. He was stopped by 627, who pinned him to the ground.

"Unhand me you little trog!" Ramthar yelled.

"Evil," 627 grinned at him.

"626, we have to go," Lani ushered him down the mountain. "Lilo needs you."

626 ran down faster than Lani could follow, meanwhile 621 shot 627 with his weapon. This weapon wasn't a regular blaster, once shot this one could transport someone a short distance away. When 627 reappeared, 621 used his grappling hook to bring the traitor back. Once near, Ramthar aided him and punched 627 through the root of a wide tree. The red experiment tumbled down the mountain, earning more scorch marks from the patches of lava. 621 -using the amount of strength he had- helped Ramthar up, the overgrown squid was his trusted partner.

"We have to end this," Ramthar told his partner.

"Agreed," 621 joined him. "We'll start with eliminating the girl."

"The older, annoying one or the little one?" Ramthar was fine with either choice.

"This 'Lilo' he's so fond of," 621 recapped their now modified Plan B. "Then we'll go after the strange know it all. 'Angel' and 627 will be easy to take care of next."

"And after we break his spirits, we break him," Ramthar continued their scheming.

"So we'll use 628 to dehydrate him," 621 nodded evilly. "But, will it work?"

"It has to work," Ramthar opened the SBS up. "626 must pay for his betrayal."

**A/N: Part one of my robotic battle is complete! Part two will be out Sunday, because I don't feel right leaving you all a week to find out what happens next. Three days will do enough of that. By the way, Lani's suit is an Iron Man Model 43 design with the mask of the 2099 Andros Stark. She'll explain why later.**

**Disclaimer: Lani and the mentioned 628 in this chapter belong to me. And as I've said so many times before, the rest is Disney/Sanders property.**

**Next Time: As our heroes band together to stop the invasion, they find that this may be a bigger issue than they anticipated.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15: Stitch vs. Robots -or- The Malfunction's Overload_

KAUAI, HAWAII

"Help me!" Lilo screamed as she pulled against the robot dinosaur. "Nani! Stitch! Someone!"

Try as she might, help wasn't coming easily. Nani was trying hard to reach her little sister, the robots kept her very preoccupied. The same could be said for Angel and Mr. Bubbles, the three of them were the only ones who fought back. Others waited in their hiding spots, wanting nothing more than for all this to end. A wake up call for them was needed greatly, otherwise their may not have been _any_ way to win this battle of the bots. Lilo didn't have much time, so she hoped against this that someone would intervene.

Luck was on her side, as 626 came to a stop at the bushes. Lani stood beside him, directing him to split up. 626 took out any robots that came near, his shots even saving Nani, Mr. Bubbles and Angel at times. Lani ran over to an area that wasn't occupied by their enemy, making many of the citizens confused what she was doing. Lani didn't seem to be afraid of them either, which made them all curious why. They wouldn't get an answer to that, there was the more important robot fight to handle.

"Listen up!" Lani called for their attention -not that she needed to. "I know your scared right now! And it's okay! Well, not really! Not if it has you all running from your fear! Face it, face _this_! Look at it now! Two of your own -and even a few that aren't even from here- are trying their best to save you! But they can't do it all by themselves! Help them! Fight back! Don't be afraid anymore! Is this getting through to anyone?!"

The fighters couldn't hear what Lani had said, they were too focused on saving everyone and themselves from the metal strikes. None more so than 626, who made it his personal job to protect Lilo at all costs. When the dinosaur-akin robot was about to store Lilo in his maw, 626 dropped his blasters and ran up to it. He crawled up it's side, squeezing into the claw that held Lilo. 626 stretched the claw open from the inside, grabbing Lilo with his sub set of arms before she fell. The robot tried harder to crush them, so 626 gave in trying to fight it.

He let himself and Lilo drop, more himself as he threw Lilo a little bit more in the air. 626 landed safely and caught Lilo, setting her down before she squeezed him in a hug. 626 was petrified at her action, only hugging her back when the robot turned to growl at them. One quick bite and it would be over, this time it looked like 626's supposed "luck" had finally run out. What luck he was assumed to have will forever remain a mystery, especially with his constant streak of bad luck in the past three days.

There was enough room to fit in a few more surprises, this on in the form of a wrench being thrown at the the robot. It -along with Lilo and 626- turned to see Lani standing in front of an army of people, ready to take back the island from the robots. While it was distracted by the large number of enemies, 626 grabbed the tail of the metallic Tyrannosaur. He spun around and let go, sending it far enough away not to cause trouble for now. Seeing more robots coming, Lani unleashed her army and called to her own allies.

"Head to the beach!" Lani ordered them. "I have a plan!"

626 picked up his plasma blasters and acted as Lilo's personal guard, doing well on his task for a while. Angel and Mr. Bubbles quickly followed Lani, where she would explain the plan she had. Nani was almost as swift as they were to vacate the area, her concern being leaving Lilo with 626. He was a great bodyguard, unfortunately he didn't notice some spare parts coming their way from a blown up robot after it hit a telephone pole. Nani ran over to Lilo and hugged them both close -626 by default-, as the pieces showed down on them.

Safe from this danger, another presented itself as Ramthar and 621 back for revenge. Ramthar pushed past the robots, stepped over people and went right up the Pelekai's and 626. Grinning madly, he grabbed Lilo right from Nani and 626's hands. Both ready to blast the satisfied smile off his face, however Ramthar counted on that. 621 jumped on his shoulder and held a plasma blaster at Lilo, forcing Nani and 626 to reluctantly throw their own weapons to the side. Lilo wasn't so quick to surrender, she was still able to do something.

She blew her whistle to cause 621 fall down and pull his ears, then she hit Ramthar with it -having a less effective outcome. He laughed at her attempt to get free, though in the span of a few breaths he wouldn't be laughing anymore. 627 had heard Lilo's call, uncharacteristically coming to her rescue. He grabbed Ramthar's head to allow Lilo to fall, Nani catching her to hug her tight. 626 had to cut the moment short, after knocking 621 away of course. He got them to follow him to the beach, then he turned once he realized he forgot 627.

"Kavi, phaa thoy gho!" 626 ordered.

"Evil!" 627 responded.

627 headbutt Ramthar, knocking him out for the time being. The red experiment ran to 626's side, providing him an extra six set of hands with the robots. Lilo and Nani tried to keep up with them, made easier by the times they stopped to break the bots. As they ran through town, the citizens started falling back. This was part of Lani's plan, 621 jumping out at them wasn't. From a nearby table, Nani managed to shoot a plate. Proving her aim to be surprisingly excelled, the contents of the plate landed on 621.

"Yuck!" 621 yelled until he tasted the food he'd been smothered in. "Hmm, this isn't bad. What is this?"

"Chopsuey!" Lilo smiled as she dumped another plate on him.

621 was now busy recovering from the pain the heated dish brought, as well as consume the delicious meal he was now addicted to. This left 626 enough time to call them over to a path to the beach, where they'd met up with Lani and Angel.

"Where's Cobra?" Lilo looked around.

"He's getting ready," Lani told her.

"Getting ready for what?" Nani had to ask.

"He ziz-ziz zaghdads," Angel explained. " After Lani huaa allahs the hassiniyadh."

"Just stand here and wait for the tsunami siren to sound," Lani started running to an orange and white surfboard waiting for her.

"Where are you going?" Nani asked her.

"To call in the wave," Lani answered -almost fully clear. "Just trust me."

Nani was uncertain she should, given their current situation it was simple to understand her unease. The robots lumbered out of the forest, following their conquest directive to eliminate all who stood in their way. Dropping her blaster was now a mistake she regretted, that and taking in 626 when he created all this trouble for them. Lilo snapped her sister out of her negative thoughts, both her and 626 holding their arms out like the first time. It took a hesitant move for Nani to follow her lead, soon Angel did the tsunami gesture as the robots closed in.

"Robots/Zaghdads!" Lilo, Nani and 626 shouted simultaneously. "Prepare to die/detaka!"

Nani thought she heard 626 talk, though she couldn't be sure as the siren sounded. The wind curled around them, the waves soon joining the uproar. They turned around to see Lani riding a giant wave right to the shore, lowering to their height.

"Jump!" Lani yelled to them.

Taking a deep breath of hope, they jumped onto the board as Lani swooped in for them. She brought them back to the top of the wave, hands glowing and outstretched to seemingly control the wave. The robots were swept away by the new tide, floating under the water without any side effects. One of them grabbed the surfboard, intent to take out one of them. It aimed for Lilo, who backed up in a rightful worry of going with it. Angel slashed at it, only to have nothing happen. So 626 took it upon himself to save her.

"Naga ikata Lilo!" 626 lunged at the robot.

"Stitch/Khalifaud/626!" Lilo, Angel and Lani called to the sinking experiment.

Nani was certain she heard him speak this time, the only word she understood was her little sister's name. 626 punched and clawed at the robot, determined to continue until his last breath was drawn. Lani signaled Mr. Bubbles to spark up the water, knowing 626 would be immune to the shock. The robots sparked up, releasing a green electricity as they shut down. Including the one 626 was near, which was the first to explode -this one causing 626 to be swept even further away. Lani lessened the wave, allowing Lilo to jump off and turn back.

"Where yuuga going?" Angel asked at the surprise of Nani.

"To find Stitch!" Lilo called back. "I have to find him before I loose him again!"

"Check your house!" Lani advised.

"Thank you Lani!" Lilo didn't even question her knowledge this time -her only concern was her friend.

As they waited for Lilo's return, Lani and Angel had some explaining to do. While they were preoccupied, the shock shook Ramthar awake. It was time for him and 621 to get even with 626, which 627 took notice of. He alerted the girls and they went to go get Lilo. She herself was searching the remaining wreckage of her house to find 626. She called his name and dug through piles, only finding him when the experiment moved a few planks out of his way. Lilo gave him a hug, happy that she found him. Instead of returning it, 626 broke the gesture and gave her something.

It was a picture of Lilo and Nani with her parents, the same one she'd told 626 not to _ever_ touch. It wasn't his fault, it was a coincidence. He had been floating -ready to meet his end- when he caught sight of the picture hovering in his vision. 626 wasn't a swimmer, however he used all he had to push himself to grab the photo. A slab of wood met his back, both causing him slight pain and giving him refuge in the bundle. So in a mysterious way he wasn't sure of himself, Lilo's family saved him from drowning in the sea.

Lilo didn't know that unfortunately, not that she would have listened to him right now. All she saw was that the picture had been burnt, drenched and crumbled. With it the most destructive creature she'd ever met handing it to her. Lilo felt crushed, worse than she's ever felt before. This was the most improtant thing to remember her parents, now it was a faded and overall destroyed mess. Lilo was now _very_ unhappy with who she thought was her friend, who she risked a lot to help in any way she could. Underlining her uncontrollable rage, she pushed him away.

"You ruined everything," Lilo glared at him with an undying anger.

"Me...Meega soka," 626 backed away from her. "Lilo..."

"No," Lilo snapped. "Everything was going good, and you had to wreck it. Now Nani has no job, Cobra's trying to take me away from her, you made robots who ruined the island and you ruined the only thing I have to remember my..."

"Lilo, meega naga..." 626 tried to explain.

"Save it," Lilo turned away from him -letting a tear drop. "I wished I had a friend, someone who would make things better. But you just made them worse. I...I wish you never came here! Just...Just get out of here Stitch. I mean, 626. It's always been 626, hasn't it? You can go now, I don't need you."

626 was now the one who felt destroyed, so shocked at what she said that he couldn't walk away. He turned away from her with his four arms, letting the first tear of his own fall from his own eye. Though her couldn't tell, there was something in her tone that was against what she said. She _did_ need him, now especially since they heard something hiding. A shift in the leaves called their attention to the noise, not finding out what caused it as they were ensnared in an unbreakable net.

"Surprise!" Captain Gantu smiled at his success.

**A/N: What a busy chapter, and an exciting cliffhanger. I felt that it was right to have Lilo finally release her thoughts on this mostly because when the house was destroyed in the movie, she basically disowned 626 for the moment. And now I put Gantu back in circulation, like I said I would. I'm gonna have fun with him meeting Ramthar and 621, and soon 628 will come back into play. So much to come and only four days left to wait for it.**

**Disclaimer: Disney and Sanders own the majority of this remake. Lani, 628 and Nicholas are my only whole cloth characters, but that'll change **_**very**_** soon.**

**Next Time: As everyone fights for 626, which side will decide the final outcome?**


End file.
